


The Newest General

by NootDoot



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Lance, Dark!Lance, Dubious as HELL my dudes, Fueled by comments and kudos, He's still Lance, I should stop starting stuff and not writing, LANCE ISNT A PALADIN ANYMORE, Lance is kinda bad, Lance is now on Lotor's side, Langst, M/M, Pidge thinks of Lance as an older bro, Used to be 'AIN'T NO REST FOR THE WICKED', Violent, angst i think?, but it changed, doot hath beta'd, lol, lotor likes Lance, this Shiro is the real Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot
Summary: Lance snapped. It was bad. But now he's with Lotor, and finally, he's being treated right.





	1. The Newest General

  
It was the usual start. For the past three days, Lance had woken up in the same room. He watched as the same, clean walls stared back at him, as he looked around the room from the soft bed. But today, Lance was ready. He was ready for Lotor to walk in the room, to lead him off to the morning meal. Ready to watch Acxa stare at him with fury. Ready to chat up a storm with Ezor, as Lotor and Zethrid spoke to each other about the future plans. Maybe Natari would play a game of cards today, or maybe Kova would curl up on Lance's lap again. Who knew.

It was a lot like his old team. Lance clenched his fist in the sheets in anger, his eyes narrowing. The only difference was that this team actually cared. This team appreciated his efforts. They didn't just tolerate him, they really cared. This team could get things done. No setbacks, no obnoxious princess declaring her ideals and everyone following like mindless ants. It was a democracy here. Not a dictatorship. And here, he was viewed as an equal.

There was a light knock on the door, and the lights turned on automatically. "Come in." Lance said, jumping out of bed, and at least getting his pants on.

Lotor opened the door just as Lance pulled on the Galran garment that could only be compared to a hoodie. "I expect you rested well, Blue?"

Lance gave Lotor a beaming smile. "Yes. Thank you."

Lotor almost purred in the back of his throat. "Good, we have a long day ahead of us. The team needs you to be at your best." Lotor gestured for Lance to lead the way to the dining hall. Lotor's largest ship was well equipped and was just as big as the castle.

They walked. Lotor with his hands behind his back, regal in every way. Lance, slouched forward, hands in the deep pockets of the purple hoodie. "Team Voltron has hailed us to a nearby planet to discuss negotiations."

Lance frowned, and turned to Lotor. "For what?"

Lotor turned to Lance and gave him a mocking grin. "They believe I had bewitched you in some way. They think they can get you back."

Lance scoffed, feeling mildly insulted."After all that?"

Lotor absentmindedly dragged a finger down Lance's collarbone, pulling down the hoodie to reveal more skin. "I suppose. You're a powerful asset to have." Lotor's grin widened, "And I do mean _ass_ et."

Lance laughed, throwing his head back. Usually, he was the flirt, but Lotor was just a different level.

The door to the dining hall was a few meters away, and it opened automatically, the motion sensors picking up on the two people, and announcing them as they walked in.

" _Prince Lotor_."

" _Lance Mclain_."

Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid were already at their respective spots on the table, discussing something in low whispers. They turned to see Lotor and stood up in respect. Lotor nodded, signaling for them to be at ease. He looked around the room, and his gaze fell pointedly upon Natari's empty chair.

"She's gone to get Kova," Ezor explained, putting a hand on Natari's chair.

Lotor's voice was low, "I see." He turned to Axca, "Acxa, would you mind briefing us as we have our morning meal?"

Lance took his seat and covered a yawn with the back of his hand. Lotor took his place at the head of the table and pressed his hands together, steepling them to his lips. The robots wheeled themselves out of the kitchen and placed hot plates of Galran cuisine in front of the Generals, Lance, and the Prince.

Galran cuisine mostly consisted of meat, and heavily spiced food. Lance kind of associated it with the spicy Indian food his sister loved on Earth. Much better than Coran's food goo. Lance dropped his utensil, and leaned back into the chair, reserved. Acxa was talking about the plans for the day, gesturing to the hologram of planets that she had brought up. Lance tuned into the conversation.

"The Planet over here- is known for its hostile conditions for life, mostly because of its methane-ridden atmosphere. I suggest we keep our newest dungeon here. Or possibly the rebel fighters we've captured." Acxa swiped her hand across the hologram. "Conveniently, the solar system that Voltron has requested for the meeting spot is daringly close."

Zethrid nodded, "Anything bad happens, we can lead them in. Then boom. Light a little match, and all the methane gas in the bad planet- and Voltron goes boom!"

"Not everything has to go _boom,_ Zethrid." Ezor muttered, somewhat annoyed. "Maybe it can go kapow, or bam!"

Lance let out a wry smile, "But Voltron is built to withstand explosions like that. Especially because of the ore it's made of."

Lotor nodded, "Interdimensional."

"Okay, whatever-smart guys. Can we eat?" Ezor grumbled, tapping her utensil that looked like a lobster-pick on her plate.

Lotor took a breath, "Yes, we have a long day."

Lance took a look at his food again. It was a sort of sea creature, a crab with a hard shell. Lance had to pick his way through the shell to get to the meat, a light and airy substance that was rich with butter.

Zethrid handed him a napkin, dropping it onto his lap. "You're such a messy eater," She laughed, pointing at the gravy that dripped on his hoodie. Ezor laughed lightly, "That's cute."

Lance saw Lotor's mouth curl up slightly, as he continued to eat. Acxa was quiet. Lance reddened slightly, and mopped up the stain.

"Don't worry about it, Blue. We need to get you in your armor, anyway." Lotor waved him off. "Paladin armor, that is."

Lance nodded, but still reddened as he cleaned up his mess. Axca hissed, "Stop blithering, Lance. Don't worry about it. We can send it for cleaning."

Lotor's head snapped to look at Acxa, "Acxa. Not how you're going to address your comrade,"

The table went silent. Ezor's eyes widened, and she reached for her knife, ready if things got wild. Zethrid shifted so that she was blocking Lance from Axca's reach.

Axca's jaw tightened, and her hand hovered over her plasma gun. Lotor's eyebrow raised, but he didn't move the slightest.

"Axca, would you like to speak, or settle this in a show of strength?"

Lance gulped, the tension thicking the air. He let out a dry laugh, "Hey, it's totally okay. I get it. Everyone has their bad-"

"Shut up." Zethrid whispered, "Trust me, shut up."

"How can you trust him?" Acxa yelled out of her seat now, and pointing at Lance. "We saw him go crazy- against his own team. But we haven't seen that since. He's timid, where did all that anger go? Where are those immeasurably powerful moves? Where were they during training? He's so blank, he's lost his cunning. What if he decides to go back? What if he's a sleeper cell? Put in here to spy on us?"

Ezor's fingers curled around the knife, and whirled it around in her hand, holding it now like a shank. "Acxa, down girl."

Axca's purple eyes were wild. "How can I trust him?!"

Lotor's voice was still calm, "We have business to attend to, Acxa, in about three vargas. Would you please swallow that unnecessary worry, and get ready?"

Acxa's shoulders raised, but lowered, as she turned sharply, and walked out of the dining hall. Lotor seemed unaffected. "Apologies, please. Continue everyone. Axca's a bit tough with new people. I'll talk to her about her concerns."

Lance glanced down at his half-eaten meal, something dark gnawing in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

 

"Lance. Are you sure you're ready?" Lotor asked, leaning against the exit of the ship. Axca, Ezor, and Natari were already outside, communicating with Allura, Keith, and Shiro outside. Zethrid, Lotor and Lance were inside the ship, waiting for further information on the proceedings.

Lance took a breath, "Yeah." He held his bayard in his hand, and looked at the door, almost shaking in fear.

Lotor turned to Zethrid. And Lance was forced into a chokehold, he gasped, letting his bayard drop, and struggling and he clawed as Zethrid's arm. Zethrid only raised him off the ground, the pressure around his neck increasing, already dizzy.

"Blue, you're wonderful, honestly. But I can't have you going back to your team, if you choose us today. That display last week, where you-" Lotor laughed, "Practically emotionally decimated your team, and gave them a few new scars. That was truly exhilarating to watch. I'll admit, I almost wanted to take you right there."

Lance gasped as the heavy pressure on his neck started to release, and blood rushed up to his head. Lotor took a measured step towards Lance. "If you betray me. If you go back ever. I'll send your head on a pike- back to your family. Oh, and Voltron?" Lotor held up his arm, and a blade slipped out of his armor. "I'll gut them."

Lance nodded violently, tapping on Zethrid's hand for air.

Lotor's blade retracted. "Let him go Zethrid."

Lance collapsed on the ground, coughing and wheezing, the pain in his neck throbbing as his blood rushed back to his head. Lotor knelt by him, and grabbed Lance's brown locks to make his face turn to him. "No hard feelings Blue. I really like you, but- I just can't lose this war." Then, he frowned, brushing his gloved hands against Lance's neck. "My, my, are you delicate. You're already bruising." Lotor sighed, "Zethrid, give him the tonic. We can't show Voltron bruises on their ex-paladin."

Zethrid nodded curtly, and turned to the small medical cabinet, and pulled out a vial of tonic. She bent down, and handed it to Lance. Lotor had already left him, speaking to Acxa on the headset.

"Hey, Lance. I'm sorry. Lotor really wants you on the team. But...he can't handle betrayal really well."

"So he chokes me?"

"No, he warns you. Lance, Lotor really wants you on the team. But he can't have you turning back on him."

Lance laughed, a hoarse noise, "Almost sounds like he's in love with me."

Zethrid pursed her lips and tapped on the vial for Lance to drink. "It might burn. But the pain will go away."

Lance frowned and downed the vial. It burned like whiskey, and it immediately seemed to collect in his neck. He coughed, but the pain started to subside, and by Zethrid's expression, the bruises were gone as well.

"Let's move." Lotor announced, pressing the code on the keypad, and the door for the ship started to rise.

The planet was green, and Lance could see the Castle of the Lions high up in the sky, with a pod on the ground. Between the pod and Lotor's ship was small field. In the center, Acxa, Ezor, and Natari. Along with Shiro, Keith and Allura.

Lotor moved to press a hand against Lance's waist, and put his lips against Lance's ear. "Make a choice Blue. Choose Voltron, and you will go back. Choose us, and you'll be exposed to all of my plans. You'll have trust on your shoulders. You'll be my General." Lotor's grip tightened, finding the small nook in the Paladin armor that wasn't protected. He dug a finger into Lance's hip, finding the path between bone, straight to muscle. Lance tensed. "Or you could go back to being with your pals. Become a replacement, again. Pilot the red lion. Leave your...blue. Go back to becoming a third. Go back to being tolerated. Go back to taking orders, having no one notice. Have no one notice you screaming on the inside. Do you want to wear a mask all the time, or make yourself valuable to me? Your choice, Lance." Lotor let go, and stepped back.

"Do you think that little speech will work on him?" Zethrid asked when Lance had taken his steps out.

"Indefinitely," Lotor answered, sneering.

* * *

"Lance!" Shiro exclaimed, seeing the cuban boy step into the feild. He took a step forward, but Ezor held out a hand. She clucked her tounge in disapproval.

"It's fine Ezor." Lance assured her. Ezor glanced back at Lance, and withdrew her hand. Shiro looked at Allura, who nodded. The bruise on her chin had faded, but was still there. Right where Lance had slammed his handgun. Shiro collided with him, Black armor against Blue.

"Lance, are you okay?" He whispered, frantically.

"Woah, dad. I'm fine." Lance joked.

"Come back."

The thudding of blood in Lance's head returned. And a sudden anger returned. Lance choked out a laugh, and pushed the larger man away.

"Lance-" Allura started.

"Shiro, no."

Keith sputtered, "What?"

Lance looked at the newest Black paladin. "No. Didn't you guys get it? Jesus, Keith, I shot you."

"Lance! You've been infected. Brainwashed! Something! That wasn't you. You're not thinking straight."

"Oh, I am."

Shiro looked shocked. "Lance, but you're our blue. You're a paladin of Voltron. We love you, we care."

Lance hissed, and grit his teeth, "Not enough. You never noticed anything, you never noticed it. Did you? God, I'm always put down. Every time I try to prove myself, it's thrown away. Maybe you don't see it. Maybe I'm overreacting. But damn it, Shiro, it hurts so much when you guys just look at me. When you just tolerate me. I'm only in Voltron for the numbers. I can't be of use. I have no sense of what to do. And it hate it! I hate being second to Keith. I hate being seventh wanted. I hate not seeing my parents. I hate being alone at night. I hate...being transparent."

"Lance..."

Kova purred from Natari's shoulder, and leaped to curl around Lance. Exor clapped her hands, "Well, I guess it's been decided."

Lance raised a finger to rub Kova's chin, listening to the cat purr. "I'll hand over the Blue Paladin armor. And the bayard." He turned to Shiro, and looked into his eyes deeply, "Nice seeing you again."

Lance turned, saw Keith's hand still in a sling, Allura's bruise, and Shiro's newest scar that ran down the side of his face, hidden slightly by his hairline. Hunk and Pidge were probably still recovering. They sustained the worst of the incident. Something burned in the bottom of Lance's heart. Guilt? But as he was walking back to Lotor's ship. As soon as the blur of Lotor's grin, Zethrid's pat on the back, as he put away the Blue Paladin armor. Donned the one that Lotor had provided him. As he put the Red Bayard on top of the folded armor. He smiled. It wasn't guilt. It was pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor grinned, and he gestured for Lance to go forward into the ship's bathroom.

"Wonderful choice Lance." Lotor cooed, drawing a line down Lance's back. "Joining the winning side...I'll make sure that you won't regret it."

Lance neck twitched, and he shivered as Lotor breathed on his neck. 

"You can go get into a  _proper_  uniform, Blue."

Lance turned on his heel, and Lotor's face seethed in shock and fury, mostly because it was rude for someone to turn on a superior like that. Lance smiled sweetly, and brushed the lock of hair out of Lotor's face. "I sure will, Prince."

Lotor's mouth turned to a smirk. "Lance. If you will."

Lance nodded, and closed the door. He turned to the large shower, the showerhead somehow blurring in his vision. He put his head against the door, and tried to breathe as lights started to come apart, become solid lines instead of blurs of brightness. 

The bodysuit that he was temporarily in stuck to him like a second skin, clinging, making him sweaty and uncomfortable. It was just the point of peeling the black nylon-like material off of his skin, and stepping in the rush of water that fell from the ceiling. Lance rubbed his shoulders. The water was cold, and dripped down his face. Like rain.

Lance slid down the wet walls, head in his hands. His tears warm against his palms, but the water cold against his back.

He was with the Galra now, not with Voltron. Not with his team. Not with his  _people_. God,  _he_  was the alien now. He wasn't normal, his ears would be judged. His body would be judged. He just put himself in a situation worse than the one he was trying to run away from. 

He shot them.

He shot them, and they still wanted him back.

He suddenly wanted to swallow himself and melt with the water, and go down the drain and disappear.

But did they really want him back?

Did they want  _Lance_  back?

Or did they just want a body count? Did they just want a person that they could use to pilot another lion? 

Lance felt his face get hot, in such a cocktail of emotions. Searing anger, but a fleeting sadness. And the feeling of being lonely. 

And cold.

And empty.

* * *

 

**_A Week Ago_ **

_"Lotor's ship is docked at that Balmeran planet." Allura zoomed in on the hologram. The blue circle pulsated now, "The quintessence core-ship is in the loading bay."_

_Keith nodded, hands folded, and turned to the crew. "We should go into our lions."_

_Shiro shook his head and pointed at the pulsating blue spot in the air. "The Galra are probably guarding the core-ship heavily. We should make this a stealth mission."_

_"Take the Green Lion?" Pidge asked, suddenly seeming a bit more lively._

_"Awesome! I get to James Bond this!" Lance laughed, commanding the red bayard to turn into a handgun, and blowing on the muzzle._   _Pidge rolled her eyes, and Keith scoffed. Hunk laughed, and gave Lance a light shoulder-shove._

_"We need everyone to be on their best behavior," Shiro said curtly. Lance knowing it was mostly directed towards him._

_"Great idea, Paladins." Allura nodded, she paused, "I'm sorry,_ team _."_

_"Shiro," Coran started, putting a hand on the ex-paladin. "You should go too. It will be the best. Safety in numbers! Your hand may help as well."_

_Shiro glanced down at his bionic arm, and a furrow took place between his eyebrows. Lance found himself staring at the arm. What_ had _they done for the second time he got captured?_

_Mental torture? Physical?_

_If it were up to Lance, Shiro would probably snap fastest with solitary confinement with weekly mock executions. Maybe if they wanted to make it slow, it would be best- Lance's eyes widened. No, this wasn't stuff he should be thinking about. Ways to torture Shiro?_

_"-Lance?" Pidge sighed, and Lance snapped out of his stupor. "Come on, let's get going. Chop-Chop."_

_Lance looked to see his team waiting for him. Lance dragged a hand through his hair and slapped on a smile, "Coming!"_

 -

_Lance tapped a melody on the back of Pidge's paladin seat, and tapped his foot. Somewhat anxious?_

_"Lance, would you stop?" Keith hissed from the back of the cockpit. Lance turned and frowned, "You probably can't even hear anything!"_

_"I can hear you tapping."_

_Pidge snapped, "Guys, shut up! We're almost there."_

_Lance looked up, and saw the Galra docking bay nearing them._

_"What if my lion's stolen? I need to stay in green." Pidge said, worried about Green. Hunk agreed and nodded to show his stance._

_"Not to worry, number five!" Coran's voice chirped over the headsets. "The Green Lion won't be stolen because of its camouflage, and it can't be flown by anyone but you. I'd say you're safe to join the rest of the team."_

_Pidge nodded, and pulled on their helmet, and when everyone else was ready, they opened the hatch so that Green's jaw would unhinge. Shiro was the first to step out, and used his jetpacks to float over to the opening in the side of the large Galra ship. The team followed suit, Coran giving them encouraging words. Shiro was paused on the small ledge that led into the depressurizing chamber so they could walk into the ship without causing alarms. The Gala_ were _their enemies, but simply barging in, creating a vacuum in their ship was reckless. When the whole team had reached the ledge, Shiro placed his hand on the Galran hand scanner. The purple glow cut through the darkness of space and made Lance's eyes hurt a bit. The side flashes green for a second, and the entrance slid open with a graceful noise. The team stepped in, and the door slid closed behind them. The depressurizing chamber pumped air into the vault, until it was of adequate pressure, and the silver door, leading into the docking bay blinked. Ready to be opened._

_"Ready team? Anything can be on the other side. Get your weapons ready." Keith announced, his Black Bayard turning into his usual sword. Lance gave his Bayard a slight amount of pressure, and it morphed into a red blaster. He heard Allura's whip fall on the floor, Pidge's laser crackle, and Hunk grunt at the weight of his machine gun. Shiro placed his hand on the handle, ready to push the door open. He gave the team a look, and everyone nodded, ready. Lance held up his blaster, and stood next to Shiro, so if the door opened with enemies on the other side, he could start firing._

_Shiro pushed on the handle, and the door slid right, and Lance heard the plasma in his gun whirr at the ready._

_But the docking bay was empty. except for a few launching shuttles that were in their place._

_"I have this severe déjà vu thing going on, guys," Hunk muttered, reaching back into one of his pockets and pulling out the tracer for the comet._

_Pidge chortled, "Yeah, but this time- we're ready."_

_Lance felt like agreeing, but at the same time, it seemed like pointless reassurance. They had no idea what was going on, someone was going to have to voice a real opinion. He bit his tongue. Not that his opinion would matter, it would probably be teased in some way. But hey, at least it would calm a few nerves._

_"Yeah, but do we know what's really going on, guys? Not to be the devil's advocate, but Lotor's generals might be better this time too."_

_Allura gave him a playful push, "Oh Lance, don't overthink it."_

_"Yeah," Pidge snorted, "We don't want your brain exploding on us."_

_Lance tensed, the muzzle of his gun dangerously close to Pidge's back. His finger so close to the trigger._

_"Lance is right," Shiro reprimanded, "don't let your guard down." He said, walking in front of Lance, his body cutting through Lance's gun and Pidge's back. Enough time for Lance to compose himself, and set the gun pointing low on the ground._

_Hunk pointed to a wide corridor, "The ship should be this way."_

_Keith nodded, leading the squad, "Let's get this ship out of here."_

_"I've just opened comms, Paladins!" Coran announced over the headsets. "Set your helmet frequency to 4 kilohertz. I won't be lost in the solar flares with that channel."_

_Lance reached up and pressed the button near his temple. His visor dropped down from his helmet and lit up.  He turned the knob on the side of his helmet to get to 4 kilohertz, and heard the smooth humming of Coran in his ears. He smiled in spite of himself. Coran was really like his_ tio _back home. It was soothing._

_Lance turned the corner, and unexpectedly- there was the ship. Blue, grey, and orange running down its wings._

_"What's wrong with the Galra inventors? This is so un-aerodynamic?" Pidge muttered, looking at the shape of the ship._

_Hunk laughed, good-naturedly, "Like Lions are aerodynamic."_

_"Touche."_

_Coran cleared his throat," King Alfor actually built them to look like lions because of the Altean children;s stories of the great lions of Altea,"_

_Lance saw his team members reach up to their helmets and turn their comms off to block out Coran, or at least lower his volume. Lance kept it though, it was nice to hear Coran talk about Altea. Allura must've lowered the volume so she wouldn't get distracted._

_Hunk suddenly sucked in the breath and froze. "Wait..."_

_"What?" Shiro asked, concerned._

_"There's someone inside."_

_Keith snarled, and brought his sword to a ready, "Lotor."_

_Lance pulled up his gun, and shouldered it. The glass for the pilot seat opened with a hiss, and everyone stood at their ready. Allura's whip was already glowing, and sizzling through the air._

_But, it was just a cat, licking its paws. It looked up, confused, and crawled out of the pilot's seat, and jumped daintily on the floor._

_"A...cat?" Allura muttered, suspicious. The cat walked gingerly across the floor and made its way to Keith's leg. Keith jumped back and pointed his sword at the cat. The cat's blue fur raised in surprise, and it hissed. Then, it turned, ignoring Keith now, and making it's way to Lance._

_Lance grinned, and changed his Bayard to make its original curved shape. He dropped to a knee, and held out a hand for the cat._

_"Lance. This may be a trap." Keith warned. Allura and Shiro nodded in agreement, not dropping their weapons._

_"Come on guys, it's a cat!" Lance reprimanded, letting the feline jump onto his arm and crawl to his shoulder, where it sat, and purred._

_"Paladins," came Coran's voice, a bit worried, "I might loose signal any minute, be valiant. I can' t get a frequency that can reach you all the way inside the ship."_

_Lance acknowledged Coran but humming, as he stroked the cat's chin, smiling when he received a purr._

_"Fine then." Keith snapped, "keep the cat. Let's keep moving."_

_"Keep moving?" Shiro asked. He gestured to the ship, "we're here, the ship's here...let's take it and go."_

_Keith frowned, the team was going to split like a dropped glass. Some siding with Shiro...he needed his team with him. Keith spoke, "Yes, but if the ship is empty, we might be able to get some information about the Galra. Drop spots...prisoner logs..." He glanced at Pidge. When she nodded, Keith smiled. If Pidge was on his side...so was Hunk. Allura would side with Shiro no matter what...now the last paladin who was going to choose was Lance. Keith fixed his gaze on the ex-Blue paladin._

_Lance saw Keith look at him. So this is what it came to. Being last chosen again. It was middle school dodgeball all over again. Except in middle school, Lance had been a big fish. He was the one doing the picking. And now that he was on the other side of the door, his gut wrenched, and something alien made him swallow his pride._

_"I think we should get the ship out as our first priority, then we can get back in and check the logs...and stuff." Lance smiled, and gestured to Shiro and Keith with a smile, "Compromise."_

_No matter, though. Because as soon as he was able to say that, something shook the ship._

_Lance's comm burst to life, and he shrieked in pain._

_-_

_Keith's eyes widened, seeing the red paladin shriek, and cover his ears. The comms._

_"Everyone! Turn off your comms!" He raced toward Lance who was on the floor, panting._

_Too late._

_"Lance," Keith shook his colleague, his friend. "Are you okay?"_

_Shiro, Allura, Hunk and Pidge had already formed a circle around them for protection._

_Lance stilled, and Keith felt his stomach drop._

_"You know..." Lance whispered, "He's right..."_

_Keith ignored the mutterings and made Lance look up at him. Lance's blue eyes were dazed and distraught._

_"Who's right? Lance, what's going on?"_

_Hunk turned, "Everything okay back there?"_

_Lance grinned, and the cat on his shoulder leapt to the ground. "_ Peachy."

_Keith's blood ran cold, and Lance stood up, towering over Keith. Lance turned, and whistled at the cat. "Go on now, Kova. Natari might need you."_

_Keith's gaze snapped toward the cat who scampered away through Pidge's legs. He turned again to Lance, whose expression had turned normal again, and was holding a hand out for Keith._ _His voice was sheepish, "Keith...we've got a problem."_

_Keith took Lance's hand and stood up. There, four women standing at the end of the hall. Keith remembered them. He always remembered and enemy. One of them waved, orange with hair in a ponytail, "Remember us?"_

_"Quiznak!" Pidge yelled._

_Keith grit his teeth, and his hands tightened on his sword. He turned to Lance._

_Lance?_

_Where was Lance._

_"Quiznak indeed," Lance agreed, his voice low. Keith spun, to see Lance who had taken a few steps back._

_Lance cocked his head to the side, and his easy going smile disappeared. "I'll give you to the count of five to get ready."_

"One."

_Keith's eyes widened._

_"Two."_

_Keith turned to the Paladins, and screamed, "SCATTER!"_

_Lance's voice was monotone, as his Bayard turned back into a plasma gun, "Three."_

_"What?" Allura said, surprised, but she was moved out of the way by Shiro, who had caught a drift of what was happening._

_"Shit-Lance!" Pidge cried, backing into Hunk. Who promptly swept the young girl off her feet, and hauled her off to a podship._

_Keith was frozen in place. Watching Lance's eyes follow the paladins as they scattered off._

_"Four..."_

_Keith brought up his sword. Lance locked eyes with him, and grinned, "Let's dance, bitches."_

_Keith ducked, dodging the shot of plasma that would've hit him in the chest. They needed to get Lance into a healing pod as soon as possible. Keith launched himself into Lance, bringing them both onto the floor. Straddling the newest red Paladin, Keith wrenched the blaster out of Lance's grip and tossed it. Then, he pinned Lance's arms down, and hissed. "Lance, buddy, you've got to come back."_

_Lance leaned up, craning his head, and peered into Keith's eyes, "Darling," he whispered, "I never left."_

_Then, Keith was on the floor, and Lance was laughing, eyes wild, angry. Lance had somehow got the Bayard off the ground, and turned it into a pistol. The muzzle was already in Keith's mouth. "Bye-" Lance jolted, and his eyes widened. Just like that, he forgot about Keith, and stood up. When Lance turned, Keith saw a line, that had burnt into Lance's armor. It was from Pidge's Shock-Katar._

_"Fine then, I'll play." Lance growled, his hand tightening visibly over the pistol. Keith tried to grab Lance's ankle, but only got kicked in the face, as Lance bounded over to the Green Paladin. It was only time, but Lance was caught._

_Hunk had crashed into Lance, and Allura had noosed Lance, and was currently pulling him across the room. Lance, who's efforts were useless because of his skinny arms and legs was screaming in anger. His bayard shifted into an energy cannon, and he pointed it at Allura. Allura gasped. But suddenly, Shiro grabbed onto the whip with Allura and gave a mighty tug, making Lance land on his back with a heavy thud. Lance let out a cry of pain as he crashed into the floor, and went still._

_Everything was quiet. Even the Galra women were surprised. They knew that if they went ahead, they could easily take advantage of Voltron's scattered minds. But they didn't. Lotor had just given them orders not to pursue, just to stay and watch. That's what they were doing. And truthfully, they were now terrified of the boy in blue._

_"Did we kill him?" Hunk squeaked, walking away from Pidge to his friend on the floor. He knelt down cautiously and tapped on Lance's collarbone. Nothing happened. Not even a twitch. Hunk gasped, suddenly frightened. He grabbed Lance's wrist and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find it. His friend..._

_"He's..."_

_The room was quiet. Allura buried her face in Shiro's chest, covering her mouth. Shiro just patted her back and looked away, suddenly guilty. Pidge peeked from around a pod-ship, still afraid. Keith, who had just gotten up, fell to his knees, and doubled over, hiding the tears that threatened to spill._

_"He's dead."_

_-_

_Lance's body shook, and Hunk jolted in surprise.Everybody snapped to attention. Lance's body was shaking, uncontrollably, and suddenly, wicked laughter spilled out of his mouth. Lance sat up, cackling. Then he stopped, "Oh damn. I wish I was."_

_The blaster exploded in Hunk's chest, leaving a scorching mark into Hunk's uniform, the metal and black undersuit now exposing burnt flesh._

_Shiro's eyes snapped open. "He leaves us no choice."_

_Allura looked up._

_"PIN HIM DOWN."_

_-_

_Lance shook his head, and looked down at Hunk. "Sorry, buddy. It left me no choice." Lance pouted and tapped on the side of his head. Then he sighed, now he was going to have to handle the rest._

_First was Shiro, who was about an arm's length away from Lance. Lance just lunged, and his blaster turned into a dagger mid-air, arcing into Shiro's skull and carving a line up his face. He had to only side-step to avoid Allura, and with a quick toss, his dagger was in the air, and Keith was running to him, sword ready to impale._

_Funny thing though, when someone's ready to thrust a sword, their arm tightens up so much, that with a little grab...Keith's sword fell out of his hand, and Lance brought his knee to crash into Keith's forearm...and a little pressure, it's just like breaking a twig. Three down, two to go._

_Allura had recuperated and was ready to swing her whip again. But this time, Lance skid under, and Allura caught air. Lance swiped his foot at Allura's knees and she buckled. Lance's dagger finally fell down, and embedded itself into the metal of the ship. All Lance had to do was reach out, and the dagger turned into a gun, and jumped into his hand. Lance flipped himself over with the remaining torque he had, and brought the butt of the gun up, to crash into Allura's jaw. Sending her head snapping back. One more left._

_Lance stood, and dusted himself off. Pidge would be the hardest to take down. He'd have to catch her first. He spun on his heel and caught the flash of green dash into a pod. Lance set a hand on his hip, and tapped his gun on his lips. He could just blow up the whole pod..._

_Lance's feet echoed in the empty hall, as he walked over to the pod Pidge was in. He stopped, and just to humor himself, he knocked._

_"Is anybody home?"_

_"Go away!" Pidge voice cried through sniffles._

_Lance rolled his eyes, "Why are you crying?"_

_"Lance, this isn't you. Come on back."_

_Lance snapped, "Grow up Pidge! People change."_

_"So what are you going to do, huh?" Her voice came from the side of the pod door. "Join the Galra?"_

_Lance pressed his hand against the door, and felt around the metal door, trying to finding a warm spot. The Galra pod ship doors were made of thin metal, and any moment now..."Yeah, doesn't sound like a bad idea."_

_Pidge's sobbing stopped, "So both of my brothers are going to be taken away by the Galra."_

_Lance froze. Did Pidge think of him as a brother?_

_"Please, Lance. Don't go."_

_Lance put his forehead on the door, and sighed. "What else am I going to do Pidge? I just shot Hunk in the chest, Shiro may be dying of blood loss, Keith can't move because of his open wound fracture...Allura passed out. You think they're going to take me back?"_

_"But why? Why did you snap?"_

_Lance's hand found a warm spot. "Katie, I didn't snap...I'm just letting it all out."_

_Lance's gun found it's way to the door. It's muzzle pressed flush against the metal. He winced, and moved the muzzle down, and fired. Pidge's scream of betrayal rung through his ears, and he turned. Pulling off the helmet. Letting it drop to the floor. And walked down the hall to the Galra generals._

_And in a tired voice, he said, "Tell Lotor that I'm willing to consider his offer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that I may get some comments saying that "Lance would never do this to his team." Yes. Lance would never do this to his team. But in my story, he's not in the right mindset. As I will explain later as this story progresses. (Yeah, I guess I'll continue it...) Lance had been having delusions for a while, which played a large part in his changing of sides. Voltron and the Galra will clash again...in a few later chapters. (you'll see) But just so you all know, I'm going to bull my way through this story because I literally have the most obscure plan ever.  
> ANYWAY!  
> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, and what you think may happen later...  
> Till then, have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not lots of plot. Just bonding I guess. It's really all scattered.

The last week had been a change. Axca didn't talk to him, everyone seemed busier than usual. Lotor didn't flirt. Training got harder. He'd been put against Zethrid today. The outcome wasn't appreciated. For one, he was currently on his back, on a gurney, wheezing from a damaged diaphragm. He couldn't breathe. Lotor was running along with the gurney as Zethrid was racing down the halls, in such a fashion that shouldn't be considered safe. Lance was almost thrown off when they took a turn.

"Druids, now!" Lotor yelled as they made their way into the medical wing. "We have a ruptured diaphragm-" Lotor's voice started blurring. And Lance started feeling his head slip away. Suddenly, he was rocketed back alive, and choked on the blood that was making its way up his throat.

"Lean over the side-" Lotor commanded, turning Lance on his side, so that the bursts of blood sprayed on the floor. So he didn't choke. Lance didn't know what was going on, but he felt a large hand squeezing his. The whole time. A steady, comforting hand that never left. It was the only way Lance could make sure he wasn't dead.

When he woke up, there was a slick gel all over his torso. It seemed to be a numbing agent, because the dark purple patches that spotted his skin didn't hurt when he poked at them. Neither did the fact that his chest was making fluttering noises as he breathed. He held his stomach, afraid it might just spill out. He sat up and looked around the dimly-lit purple room. There was a jug of orange liquid, and a cup next to it. Lance reached over, and poured some for himself. When he drank, there was a searing pain. Like something was clawing at him from the inside. He let out a choked breath, and clutched his stomach, waiting for the pain to subside. Somehow, it only got worse.

Lance expected there to be a stopping point, where the pain was too much, and his body would just stop feeling it. But no, apparently that's not how pain worked. Just when he thought it was over, another wave of anguish crashed into him. He let out a keening cry, and doubled over, clutching his stomach. The door slammed open, and there was a face. White hair.

"Iknar velnes, Blue! You weren't supposed to drink that on your own-" Lotor's bare hands were a stark contrast. Lance's back was on fire, like the rest of his body. But Lotor's hand were ice cold. Lotor's voice hitched, and Lance jolted, suddenly feeling weightless.

"Quiznak!" Lotor screamed, and he started fumbling around the room for something. Syringes were on the floor, glass bottles crashed. Each noise sent a jolt of pain, and Lance spasmed. But somehow he didn't pass out. The human body was supposed to pass out if the pain was too much.

It was definitely too much. There were white spots in Lance's vision, and everything turned black every time Lance heard as much as a scrape against the floor. Lotor's hand was on his chest now, forcing him down. There was a sharp prick in his arm, but it was just a gnat compared to the devil clawing at him from the inside.

"Lance. Listen to me, you're going to have to hang in there for just a few more minutes. The painkiller takes-" Lotor paused, and Lance could suddenly feel Lotor's hands on his stomach. Fire against Ice. Ice made everything feel so much better.

"Yes, good. In and out, deep breaths."

Lance started to stabilize, but there were still spots of colors in his vision. It was then, he realized that he was on the floor, with Lotor crouched over him in worry.

Lance looked away.

Maybe being part of the Galra wasn't the best idea after all.

"Lance, are you okay?" Lotor asked.

Lance couldn't feel his neck, but he nodded slowly. Feeling his neck creak in every degree. He gave Lotor a futile smile, "I thought I was Blue?"

More days, more getting accustomed to Galran ways. Lance hadn't been talking to a lot of real pure-bred Galra as much because Lotor's side ship, the one that they lived in, only consisted of a few druids, servants, soldiers, and the Generals. The soldiers were probably to scared of Lotor to actually say something upfront to Lance. But Lance was sure none of the soldiers liked the fact that they were being looked over by a human. The bruises went away. Lance was able to notice that when he finally got time to look at himself in the mirror.

 _Same Lance, I guess._ He thought, as he traced his old scars. Most of them from stupid mistakes of his youth. _Yeah I mean, the training took his toll, he now could feel abs, and his arms and legs gained more of a toned appearance._ He looked at the mirror. Traced the cheekbones and the firmer jaw.

Still Lance. Still worthless.

* * *

 

 

 

Lotor frowned, and leaned in his seat, and beckoned Ezor to come closer. Ezor glanced to make sure no one was watching and stepped ahead.

Lotor bent forward, "Lance seems..."

"Yeah," she agreed.

Lotor pursed his lips, and thought. "Ezor, do you know the archives where they kept things from Earth?"

Ezor raised a brow, and a slow smile spread on her face. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could find something that would make Lance feel better?"

Ezor nodded, "but won't I get in trouble?"

"If anyone sees you..." Lotor murmured, and turned to look straight ahead, like the conversation had never occurred.

Ezor snickered slowly, "got it boss."

-

 Ezor bumped shoulders into Lance as they were walking to their rooms.

"Got some time?"

Lance dragged a hand through his brown locks, "Yeah...I think so-wait, I might have to log in the-"

"Whatever, that's not important. I found something. It's from Earth."

Lance's eyes brightened in interest. Ezor beamed in pride. Ezor turned and Lance followed her to her room. Ezor jumped on her bed, and reached above to the storage unit that was built into the ceiling. She pulled out a wooden box with ornate designs on it. It took Lance a minute to decide what it was. The dragons and watercolor paint clearly pointed towards the old Chinese country.

"That's a mahjong set. It's a game from an old Country called China. China's now part of the Easter Federation...so this must be really old. How did you get it?"

Ezor just waved a hand, "The Galra have been on Earth for a while now. The people we send to inhabitable Planets bring back stuff they liked to put in the archives." Ezor's blue eyes focused on Lance's face to see what would happen.

Lance nodded, in somewhat surprise.

Ezor found it funny how humans would wear their emotions like a mask. And how well they could fake those emotions as well. Her mother's race, Somerian showed emotion by physically passing it to another. By touch.

"So, how does it work?" Ezor asked, shaking the box, expecting it to open. When it only rattled, Ezor inspected the box for a button. Lance laughed, "Here." He took the box from Ezor, "This was created when technology wasn't as ambient. It's pretty organic..." He slid the cover away, to show that the box was full of mahogany tiles. Lance couldn't keep in his gasp. The quailty of the wood hadn't been destroyed in the years, and there was no mold. Everything was intact.

Ezor smiled again, and picked up a tile to examine it. "Okay, so what do you do with it?"

Lance blushed, "I'm...not sure, I don't know."

Ezor pursed her lips, and leaned back to get another box out of the storage compartment. "It wasn't as fancy, but I heard that this is really fun."

It was a plastic chess set. Lance grinned fondly. It was just so...Earth. The plastic was chipping off, one of the white rook's had teeth marks on them.

"I do know how to play this."

 -

"What's that?" Zethrid asked as she passed Ezor and Lance at lunch the next day.

"It's Earthen!" Ezor explained, "it's called chess and I can kill the king!"

"You have to try to kill the king." Lance laughed. Ezor sighed and waved Zethrid over. "Zethrid, you're on my team, I need to win."

'I don't know how to play." Zethrid muttered as she walked around the table to Ezor's side.

-

 

Soon though, the whole gang was on teams. Lotor was neutral. Lance and Natari on one side. Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid on the other.

Lance and Natari were winning at the moment.

"Move the horse!" Axca yelled, moving the black knight piece the wrong way.

"No, do the pointy one," Zethrid suggested, pointing at the bishop.

Natari just talked to Lance through Kova. She was currently teasing the other three generals.

Lance put up his hands, "You can call it a stalemate."

"MY SPOUSE IS NOT STALE!" Ezor screeched in anger and frustration, desperately wanting to win.

"He's asking us to give up." Axca explained to her friend.

Ezor laughed, and wagged a finger in Lance's face. "I won't fall for that trick. You just want me to stalemate so you can win!"

Lance and Lotor shared a look of amusement.

"No, Ezor. In a stalemate, it's a possible draw. It's when you can't think of what to do."

"I do know what to do!" Ezor pouted, moving her queen up. Lance sighed and used a rook to take the queen out.

"This is too easy." Natari said.

"Tell me about it,"

Ezor lost the game. But when she asked for a rematch, Lotor swiped the pieces off the board and put everything away himself.

"It's time to go to bed." He said, looking at the Generals. Lance included. He turned to Ezor, "Ezor stay back."

Zethrid laughed, and threw an arm around Lance's shoulder. They walked out laughing to some stupid joke that Acxa tried to make.

Lotor turned to Ezor. "So?"

Ezor smiled, "I think it worked."

Lotor nodded, "Now, we need to make him settled. After that. We need to see how far we can take him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this wasn't a planned chapter. So it's kinda all over the place. It's also shorter than I wanted...but whelp.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner, about two weeks into being part of Lotor's team. Lotor had never seemed so agitated. He was doing fine, until the cat, Kova jumped onto his shoulder. When Kova usually jumped on someone's shoulder, it usually meant Natari was using the cat to communicate. Lance was eating his meal, and playing chess on a hologram that one of the Druids had made on spot. It was then when Lotor had slammed his fist on the table, and growled in anger. The whole table had jumped. 

"Acxa," Lotor hissed, his voice terrifyingly low, "Turn this ship around. Set course to quadrant B-46, we need to be there by morning."

Axca set down her silverware, and wiped her hands on a napkin, "What-"

"The council has sent for us." Lotor pinched his brow. 

Zethrid looked up, worried, "The council?"

"They want to see Blue."

Everyone looked to Lance. Lance pointed at himself in question, "Me?"

Ezor explained, "It was only time. They would've asked to see who was Lotor's newest member at some point." She pursed her lips, and turned off the chess hologram. "I don't know how they'll react to the fact that you were ex-paladin. And that you're not even part Galra. They'll go crazy."

"Crazy,  _experimenting_  on him," Zethrid muttered, wincing at an old memory as she touched an old scar on her neck. Lotor grabbed a candlestick off the table and threw it against a wall. 

Lance almost jumped out of his skin. The rest of the generals seemed to be unfazed though. Acxa just stood up, and left the dining hall to the go to the control bay. 

"We'll be there in a day." Lotor muttered, pacing around the dining hall. He turned sharply. "Natari, contact the council and set up a time. Ezor and Zethrid, can I trust you to take care of Lance? he needs to learn the court customs."

Lance glanced from Lotor to Natari, to Ezor, then Zethrid. Blue eyes wild and confused.

"In a day?" Ezor drawled. But she didn't reject it. Zethrid nodded, and turned to Lance. 

"This will be difficult."

"Get it done," Lotor said. "Remember, it'll be worse for Blue."

* * *

 

Lotor swiped the back of his wrist against the motion pad by his room, and waited for the door to open. He stepped inside, and heard the door close. He walked over to his wall of books, and looked over the titles to find something to amuse him for the moment. He looked down, and shook his head.

What was he doing? He was going to the council tomorrow- he needed plans. He might as well write out suggestions to query the council. He pulled his open his drawer to bring out the ink bottles, and took out his white pen. He had no time to waste. He would need to fill up the quintent slot up with himself so the attention would stay on Lance for the bare minimum. 

The council was ruthless, and they'd spare nothing as they tried to rip Lance to shreds. The soft tip of the pen broke, and the fibers splayed out on the thick page, blotting the page with a large dot of white ink. Lotor groaned, and put his head in his hands. He was so close to winning a war. He couldn't lose his most useful weapon in a torrent of critique. He needed lance. If the council tore whatever was left of the boy's self-esteem...Lotor would be handed a hollow shell. 

But then he could build him back. Build him better, stronger. Lotor put the tip of his pen to his lips. That just...might work.

 -

"You're going to have to be in your armor. Also, you're going to need your blaster on you at all times." Ezor said, circling Lance, and fixing small parts of the Galran armor.

"I feel like I'm going to be tested for a sand cookie all over again." Lance chuckled, trying to loosen the collar of his suit in anxiety. 

"What's a sand cookie?" Zethrid asked, who was handing Ezor small tools so Ezor could fix the suit with the proper, standard measurement. 'To be safe' the ladies had said.

"Well, in the first six weeks of galaxy garrison training, we had this training thing called BEAST. It was basically a two-month thing where they try to break you, and build you back up," Lance explained. Ezor looked at Zethrid and motioned to keep him distracted. 

Zethrid shrugged, and passed Ezor a small pin,"Sounds okay."

"Oh boy, maybe for Galra, but it was actual hell on earth. The BEAST training happened near a surf, and we slept in barracks that had thin walls, so you could hear the ocean the whole night. When they woke us up, they did a uniform check. If they couldn't see their reflection in your belt buckle, they made you do a sand cookie. You had to walk into the ocean, get drenched, and when you got out, you rolled in the sand. The whole day you'd be a shivering mess, and sand got in your  _everything_." Lance chuckled. "I heard stories about Shiro, he was the only cadet ever who didn't break." His smile faltered. _Shiro..._

Shiro was tortured by the Galra, and here he was  _among_  them. He suddenly jolted when Ezor touched him. He stepped back, "Sorry...I can't-"

"We had something like this in battle school," Zethrid started. "It was called _piekło._ That's why I got this scar," 

Lance turned, his gaze softening when he saw the expression on the face of the Generals. "What was that?" _  
_

"It was how the whole arena fights started. They made new cadets fight the strong captors, people started watching, and they loved it. People died on that court. People we knew." Ezor's voice was barely above a whisper, and she hugged herself.

"Too many fresh cadets were dying, so they stopped the idea. But the people still wanted blood, so the aristocrats decided that putting prisoners against prisoners would be better."

Lance froze, "The one who would win these battles...they'd be.."

"Then Champion," Zethrid finished. "Be the Champion and you get more food. Be the Champion and you'll have nights of dead sleep instead of hearing the howls of the arena in your dreams."

"That's...that's terrible."

"Not all Galra are bad, Lance. Remember that," Ezor said, reaching over to tame Lance's hair. She frowned when the locks fell back on his face. She turned to Zethrid, "Do we still have hair-wax? Lance's hair is too soft to stay in one place."

"Not if Lotor got to it first," Zethrid snorted. Ezor chuckled, and agreed.

Lance smiled, it was sweet. These two ladies were wonderful, and they'd easily accepted him into the team.

Zethrid came back with a circular box, and set it on a table for Ezor. Ezor put globs of the substance on Lance's head and started dragging her fingers through his hair so it would slick back.

 Twenty more minutes of fumbling, when Ezor smiled, "All done!"

Lance yawned, "So when do I sleep?"

Ezor's grin plummeted. "Have you not slept for the past week?"

"Humans need to sleep every day." Lance said, as he was going to rub his eyes. Zethrid smacked his hand away, scolding him for almost ruining what they'd achieved.

Ezor jumped in frustration, "But we still have court customs!"

"Can't we just chuck him in a hibernation-pod for five minutes?" Zethrid suggested, eyeing Lance.

"True..."

Lance was then promptly stuffed into a pod, and closed in. The effect was immediate. As soon as the pod closed, he was bleary, then, asleep.

* * *

 

Ezor stood up, and cleared her throat. "Before you go into the council chambers, you'll be announced. Lotor will be announced first, but he will be called in his Galran name, Sincline. He'll also be referred to Emperor Pro-Tem, so don't worry about any of that, it's just Lotor."

Lance cocked his head to the side, "Pro Tem? What about Zarkon?"

Zethrid and Ezor shared a look. Ezor grimaced, "See...Zarkon's on a break? If that makes sense? That's what Lotor told us."

"Then shouldn't Lotor be running the Galra empire instead of having his own legion of battlecruisers at disposal?"

"Oh! Yay! A nice segue, this leads me to Galran government. The Emperor usually worries only about the affairs of his people, and war. The council takes care of the rest, economy, etcetera. But Lotor chose to take his Emperor duties from a more mobile status. Sometimes, when the Council wants Lotor's opinions on a matter, they can call him over. Vice versa. This time though, the Council wants to see the newest addition. You." Ezor said.

Lance fidgeted, and wrung out his fingers. "How long till I meet them?"

Zethrid checked the ticker on her belt. "Any moment now, we'll be on the docking station to the Coucil's planet." She looked up, "Now, off the record-we need to tell you a few things."

Lance tilted his head in question. 

"Anything that happens in there, leave it in the room Lance. Don't bring it back with you."

Ezor nodded, the expression on her face gaunt and jaded. "They'll say things about you, just ignore it."

Zethrid put a hand on Lance's shoulder and squeezed, "If they say things about Lotor...forget it. For his sake."

Lance whirled to both Generals, confused. They seemed serious about all of this, and for some reason, it made Lance want to burst out laughing. It was just a meeting, what was the council going to do? Reject him? Voltron had already done that, so nothing new. 

The pager on Lance's belt vibrated against his hip. Lance glanced down, and picked it up. It was Acxa, sending a message to the ship. They'd just docked.

* * *

 

Lotor fixed the cape onto his red armor. It was a duplicate of his father's. They signified his rank as emperor. He looked terrible in it. His skin color and white hair was like a shock of disarray against the muted colors of the armor. It also made him look bulkier than he was, hiding his wraith-like form and disguising it with foam pads and metal. He slid his ceremonial sword into its holster by his thigh, and looked into the mirror. 

Out of place. 

God, he wanted to burn the armor, throw it in a furnace and turn it into a mallet. A mallet that he could then use to break the knees of the Council. He took a breath and took the scripted letters that he would then read to the Council. He'd make this work. 

He didn't really know what he was going to get into when he decided to hack the Paladin comms and talk over it. He wasn't really expecting a Paladin to walk right to him. When he saw that it was Lance, he almost laughed. He wasn't surprised. The original plan was to slit Lance's throat infront of his team. 

No paladin, No Voltron.

But a day in, something had wrenched in Lotor's chest when he saw Lance cry. Lance didn't know about the camera in his room. It had been of purely precautionary manner. But the blue-eyed boy crying didn't fit right with Lotor. And slowly, Lotor saw something bright in Lance. Through the immense layers of insecurity that was hidden by the somewhat daffy humor. Lotor could see a new empire. Lotor could see a cunning, manipulative leader. Just a few unlikely tests, the chess, Acxa's temper. (although Lotor hadn't planned that one) Lotor saw immense potential, and a new General, perhaps. 

But now Lance would have to stand in front of the Council. Lance would have to face the one thing Lotor had promised he wouldn't have to see. Lance would have to see Lotor at his most vulnerable. This wasn't right. This wasn't planned.

The door swished open, and Axca was there, absentmindedly playing with her bangs. When she realized Lotor was watching her with a wayward grin, she immediately stopped, and stood at attention. 

"Acxa? Is there something you want to say?"

"I want to raise a few concerns, sir."

Lotor walked up to his General, "Axca, permission to drop the chain of command has been granted."

"May I speak as a concerned friend?"

Lotor raised a brow, "I thought that's what you were here for."

"I-I was. Correction, I am. It's about Lance."

"Blue." Lotor corrected her, and gestured for her to take a seat. Axca raised her hand in polite denial. Lotor frowned, if Axca wasn't going to sit down on his request, it was serious.

"All due respect, you're the only one who calls him that."

"You're the only one who calls me 'Sir'," Lotor said, closing the door.

Axca let out a breath, "I'm showing you respect."

"And I appreciate it." Lotor nodded, taking a seat himself, and crossing his feet to look up at Acxa.

"...Lotor, as your oldest friend. I'm asking you to reconsider taking Lance as your fifth general. If you take him in front of the court. You'll seal it. Lance will officially become on of your extensions."

"I realize that,"

"But what if he's a spy?"

Lotor laughed, "A spy?"

Acxa's face betrayed her for a moment. "Yes. What if he's putting himself in our ranks to figure out our plans. Then relaying the information to Voltron themselves?"

Lotor uncrossed his feet, "Acxa, did you see the expression on his face when he got the chance to go back to his team? He doesn't want to be there."

"Or so he portrays."

Lotor straightened his spine, and leveled his gaze with Axca's and stared at her. Neither flinched.

"Axca, you would've made a great commander in Zarkon's troops."

Axca's gaze softened, "Well you know how it is with hybrids. No one trusts us, even if we could do so much more."

Lotor nodded, "And do you know why they don't trust us?"

"Because the purebreds believe that we can turn on them any moment."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Angry." She continued when she saw Lotor's eyes close halfway, "They should accept us, and see what we can do. Maybe we may just turn out to be better than any of those other purebreds."

Lotor's eyes flashed open, and he brought his steepled hands up to his lips, "Don't you think this applies to Blue as well?"

Acxa looked like she'd just been punched in the gut. Her eyes widened in understanding.

Lotor continued, "I see something in him that I haven't seen in any Galra. For that, I'm willing to take this risk."

"I...I understand."

"I realize that you may not get along with Blue. But give it time, Acxa. For now, he is a comrade, treat him with the same respect as you would another."

"Yes, Sir."

Lotor shook his head, and chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, we've docked at the planet of Councils."

Lotor's stomach dropped. Acxa flinched when she saw the expression on her superior's face.

"Wonderful," Lotor forced a normal expression. "I shall get Lance." He turned to pick up the papers off his desk, and paused at the door, motioning Acxa to go first. He turned and swiped the motion pad so the door would close. He took a deep breath, and composed himself. This was going to be a very, very long quintent.

* * *

 

Lance was already at the door, formal general armor suiting his complexion. It made him look older though. His broad-set shoulders and lean hands fit into the suit, keeping the suit's straight-line aesthetic. The tassels on his shoulders signified General rank, but just as a starting general. His hair was slicked back, and Ezor seemed to have put kohl around his eyes. Lotor gave the ex-paladin a curt nod and stood next to him. Even with the precautions Exor and Zethrid's took to make Lance seem calm, his blue eyes were wild, and terrified. 

Lotor gave him a sideways glance, and something that might just be considered a smile. Lotor pressed the pad so the ship's door would open. There was a long stretch of hallway, that led into darkness. Lotor took a step forward, and the lights came on in consecutive thumps, like those on a stage, Lance tensed an followed him. The metal taps on his boots loud against the flooring. He looked back, and saw Ezor give him thumbs-up, and Axca who gave him a polite grin. Zethrid's arm was slung around Natari, and she was giving him a tight smile. Lance gave her a wavering grin, and she nodded. Kova purred from Natari's shoulder, and when Lance was about to call the cat over, Lotor's curt cough from ahead made Lance turn.

"They're waiting." Lotor said, adjusting his posture so that the Emperor's armor wouldn't seem so awkward on him. 

"Yeah, let's go."

The hallway was long, and the other Generals had soon disappeared when they rounded a corner. Lotor didn't look like he was in the mood of speaking, as he was going through some papers and muttering to himself. The hallway ended in a simple door. Lance was expecting something of more grandeur, but apparently not everything in the Galra empire was supposedly finely ornate. Lotor stopped at the door, and made no action, so Lance just furrowed his brow and followed Lotor's actions. ee

There was a moment of pause, and the door opened outward. Then a face popped out from behind the door. It was a Galran, with mechanic goggles on his forehead, and his dark fur tied out of his face and wearing something that looked like a tuxedo. He was smiling, his yellow eyes wide, and his canines gleaming. 

"Lotor!" He cried.

Lotor looked up, a bit dazed, "Whom?" Then, suddenly, he smiled. 

Lance felt like he'd just been thrown out of the window. Because it was  _so cute_.

"Mik!" Lotor cried, suddenly embracing the Galra. 

"Yeah I'm h-here for you- you hyb-hybrid." Mik laughed, hugging him back. Lance took a step back and tried to blend in with the walls, when Mik's ears perked up, and he turned to Lance.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-you?" Mik asked, his eyes wide and questioning. Lance suddenly pulled himself up, and remembered what he was told to do. 

Lance swept into a bow, and made his voice lower and monotone. "Lance McClain-"

Lotor shook his head, "Mik is safe, you don't need to worry about him."

Mik nodded, and pulled the mechanic goggled off his forehead. The lenses left marks of grease on his forehead. "Th-the C-coun-council doesn't p-pay a l--lot of att-attention to m-me be-because of m-my..."

"His stutter makes him  _valuable_." Lotor said, stopping Mik. "They think he's mute because Mik isn't good in social situations. So they allow him into the room. Mik's able to tell me whatever goes on in those meetings."

"I-I just do-don't talk th-there. I'm a-an M-Mätresse."

Lance raised a brow, "What?"

Lotor's gaze turned deadly.

"It's n-not g-gender sp-specific. I-it means M-mistress."

"Oh."

Mik shrugged and smiled. He waved them over and started walking down the hallway. The whole structure changed, and the ceiling rised. There were paintings on the ceilings and arches painted with gold. It felt like the Sistine Palace. But instead of making Lance feel overjoyed, the paintings depicting war strategies made Lance feel small.

"D-don't lo-look like th-that, ch-chin u-up." Mik said, turning around to Lance. "Y-you'll be f-fine."

Lotor was up ahead, still shuffling through his papers, and talking out to himself.

"He's nervous."

Mik nodded, "H-he has r-reason t-to be. I-if y-you get wo-worried, I'm wi-with m-my Alpha, se-second le-vel." Mik bent down, and gave Lance a quick kiss on his cheek. "D-don't l-listen to th-them, Lance. Ch-chin up."

Mik then disappeared into a hallway, and Lance waved. Lotor was standing by the door, waiting. Lance took a few large steps to go up to him.

Lotor held up a hand, and asked Lance to spin. Then, when he fixed a few things on the armor, he nodded in approval, and looked straight ahead.

The double door opened, and Lotor stepped onto the purple carpet, and Lance stood behind.

"Emperor Pro-Tem, Sincline, son of Zarkon and Honerva. Followed by his newest general, Lance McClain."

Lance stepped into the room, and he was overwhelmed by the sent of people. There was one flat room, and hanging balconies, where the council stood. Lance looked around. There were about Thirteen members, surrounded by their concubines and Mätresse, as Mik had said. Lance looked around, to look for the Galra that he'd just met. He was leaning on a ornate chair, that belonged to a larger Galra that looked a lot like Sendak. The Galra looked up and whispered something in Mik's ear. Mik just nodded, and looked out onto the ground floor. When he saw Lance, he raised a hand, and gave him a subtle wave. Lance nodded, and faced the man who was sitting on the largest seat. The Galra leaned forward, and fixed his eyes on Lance.

"Is this what you expect us to accept, Lotor?"

"It's unbelievably scrawny."

"It's not even part Galra,"

"Next thing we know, Lotor's going to be keeping rocks as his generals."

The court laughed. Lance glanced around, somewhat confused.

"What's your name, kitten?" The Galra in the front asked.

"Lance McClain, your honor."

The Galra's smile grew and Lance felt like he was physically shrinking. "And what about Voltron?"

"What about it sir?"

"What can you tell us about Voltron?"

Lance's mouth instantly went dry. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lotor looking at him expectantly. "Wh-what do you want to know?"

"Tell us how to take them down."

"Sir, Voltron doesn't _have_ a significant plan. Just that they want to take out the Galra..."

The head Galra just sighed, and turned to Lotor. "You can keep him, if you wish."

Lotor bowed his head for a moment, and said, "Thank you, Chairman Antok, I would like to discuss a few things with you-"

"So would we, _Emperor_." The Chairman spat. "Your father is on his deeathbed, and what have you done as Emperor?"

Lotor's mouth opened, and closed, looking conflicted.

"Now, we don't tell you what to do, but we need a new heir."

"A-a _heir?_ "

One of the other council members laughed drily, "Can Hybrids even have children?"

The council erupted in laughter.

"What happened to your mother, Lotor? Died in childbirth?"

The laughter chorused. And suddenly, Lotor took a shuddering gasp, "I would like to request this session to continue tomorrow."

\---

"That...went horribly." Lance muttered, sitting in front of Lotor.

"There's one more day." Lotor groaned, head in his hands.

The door opened, and Mik entered the room. He dropped to a knee, and then took a seat in front of Lotor. Mik put his head on Lotor's knee, and purred.

Lance raised his brow in question. But didn't voice his opinion.

"Th-they con-continue af-after y-you left."

Lotor jolted, "What?"

"Th-they w-want to s-see him i-in th-the arena." Mik said, gesturing to Lance.

"The Arena!?" Lance yelped.

Mik nodded solemnly. "The-there wa-wasn't an-nother option."

Lance's nerves were ice, solid yet vulnerable like the top of a frozen lake. 

_The Arena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed AF. sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Mik had immediately started this weird thing where he started comforting Lotor in another language. One that Lance deduced was probably Galra. Surprisingly, Mik's stutter wasn't prevalent in the other language. But when Mik had turned to Lance and tried to give him a comforting speech in English- (What Lance had realized was an "Aristocratic Language") Mik had to stop often, and his words were choppy.

Lance put up his hand and smiled, "hey, it's okay. It's the thought that counts."

Before long, Mik had fallen asleep on Lotor's given bed, and Lance was helping Lotor out of the armor.

"Should I wake him up?"Lance asked, referring to the Galra who was snoring on the bed.

"No, he doesn't get a lot of time to sleep anyway. The Alphas don't usually give their Mätresse much time to sleep." Lotor said, pulling his hair out of his shirt so that it was on his shoulders again. As much as it was weird to say, Lance appreciated Galran nightclothes. They looked like a normal shirt-pants combo. But it was made of a much finer material that felt like clouds. 

Lotor combed through his hair with his fingers, "I plan on taking a walk around the Council premises, you're welcome to join. But you'll have to keep up."

Lance shrugged, "I'm not getting any sleep, I might as well."

Lotor nodded briskly, and turned to open the door. The council doors were manual and had ornate doorknobs that were in the shape of a lion head. This little detail made Lance smirk. 

"Aren't lions an Altean thing?" Lance asked Lotor as they stepped out into the hall.

Lotor shook his head, "Quite on the contrary. The oldest Galran crest is the origin of using a Leo as symbolism. Altean and Galran cultures mingled together a lot when Alfor and my Father were -acquaintances. The roots of some parts of Galran culture originate from Altea, while some Altean culture is a spring off Galran. The two threads of cultures were so knit together, trying to find the origins is work."

Lance nodded, impressed and surprised. "I didn't know that."

Lotor shrugged, "Neither do most Galrans. It's knowledge that I've found in my own spare time."

"Cool," Lance said, opening another door that led to a balcony. The balcony overlooked a body of water, that reflected the planet's three moons. The air was biting against his skin, but it woke him up a bit more, and somewhat calmed his nerves. 

"Was it really in your best interest to join my team?" Lotor asked, his face void of emotion, but his breaths puffing into little clouds because of the cold air.

Lance leaned on the balcony and closed his eyes. "I suppose...I was taking a shot in the dark."

"No, you were jumping off a cliff and hoping that there was something to cushion your fall."

Lance snorted and nodded. "I suppose it was slightly rash."

"You do realize that my first plan was to kill you." the wind whistled past and blew hair in Lotor's mouth. The prince had to reach up to brush it out of his face, and see Lance looking at him. Not much emotion present in his face either. It was a face of understanding but peaked with interest. 

"Why didn't you?"

"I think I see something in you, Lance. I want you to know that before you go into the arena." Lotor gave him a dry smile, "So that you don't believe it was all in vain."

Lance put a hand to his chin, and looked at Lotor, "Can't you just call it off?"

Lotor's mask of features contorted in anger, "If the council would take a minute to listen to me."

"Seems like you don't like them much."

"What gave me away?" Lotor asked, voice practically dripping sarcasm.

"In my country, you could fire them out of office," Lance suggested, resting his head on his arms.

Lotor shook his head, "A Council member may only be replaced if they die."

Lance turned back to the night sky, and looked down at the reflection of the celestial orbs in the lake water. "Why can't you just kill them? Then they'd be gone, and you could replace them with people who would suit your ruling ways or whatever."

"Aren't we just full of precipice ideas today?" 

"It was just a thought."

"Too risky. The people may retaliate if they found out that I'd killed the council for a better grip on the throne."

Lance grunted, agreeing. "What if it happened anonymously?"

"One could wish,"

\---

It wasn't like the guards had given him time to get ready either. Lance was woken up by hands, that had dragged him off, bound and gagged, to a room. Then they physically threw him in a cell, and slid in water, and some sort of vitamin supplement. They'd also told him that he only had five minutes to relieve himself. Lance's stomach felt like it was digesting itself, and so he rapped on the cell door. A little panel slid open, and Lance could see the face of a Galran guard. 

"Could I get some...food?" 

The guard seemed to be unimpressed, "Don't want you throwing up on the arena."

Lance raised a brow, and leaned closer to the little window. "Just because you don't give me food, doesn't mean I can't throw up."

The guard just pounded on the door, and announced, "Two minutes," and walked away. 

Lance sighed, trying to press the anxiety to the back of his mind so it wouldn't cloud him over. He bent down, and popped the pill in his mouth. He was about to drown it down with water. When the anxiety came rushing along with some inhuman reserve of adrenaline. It sent his knees buckling, and now he was on the floor, trying to breathe. 

It was a dizzying sense, like the whole floor was warping into him, and that he was sinking into a hole created by his own fear and self-doubt. It was like all of his issues just compacted themselves into one-time frame. But it had to stop. Because he was currently being manhandled to stand up, and roughed into walking down hallways and into a dark pit. 

"The doors will open soon." A guard muttered, "Gather yourself up."

So here he was, curled up in the corner of the dark pit. It was quiet, and the bits of light that did find its way to the pit showed the pit's floor was stained in fluid. Lance felt it too. He just didn't want to think about the people who may have died here before him. He laid his head against the walls, that had suffered from clear abuse. The small grooves of talons and teeth were so prevalent, that Lance only had to drag his palm across the wall to feel the indentations. 

Even his sigh bounced around the walls, and echoed back to him. He didn't really know what he was getting into. Shiro never said anything about his time in the arena, and Lotor hadn't been too informative either. He was taken, eventually, and ordered to change into a purple outfit. A bodysuit, with some sort of shirt on top of it. He was then handcuffed, and walked out, into a dark hallway, with a light at the end of it. No surprise, it led out to the arena. 

* * *

 

The area's stands weren't full. Lance could still see the stands empty, except for the Aristocrat seats. Which were full council members, along with their close servants. Lotor was right next to the Council Chairman, almost unrecognizable with his hair pulled back in a complicated braid and the purple lighting of the arena.

Lotor didn't even meet Lance's gaze.

It somehow made Lance's emotions churn in the pit of his psyche. He looked down, and the sand that greeted him was the whitest he'd ever seen. It was fine, and almost crystalline, retaining a solid form, but when Lance dragged his feet along the grains with purpose, it seemed like sand.

Probably so the blood would show up most.

His shoes had been taken, so he was barefooted, and he could already feel the soles of his feet crackling because of how the sand was seeping the moisture out of his skin.

"I hope you know, that the only reason we must put you in this situation is that our druids would like to test human capacity." The council chairman stated, gesturing to the high stands, where a few druids were. All Lance could really see through the light were the dark blue robes, and the stately outlines.

"One human we had proved himself to be a Champion. A favorite of mine, too. The other...did fine, I suppose. The last one was a complete and utter outlier, unfortunate, really."

Captain Holt. Lance cringed at the thought of Pidge knowing that her father had been put through the horrors of the Arena as well.

"We're hoping you can provide more data to our cause."

"Glad I could be of assistance," Lance said, making sure his voice projected his emotions.

The Chairman didn't seem to care, and turned to Lotor, his intent clear. He was ready to watch the temporary emperor be embarrassed in front of the court.

"Sire, I do apologize in advance if your General expires as this predicament unfolds. It's a do or die in this part of the Galaxy. I hope your puppet knows as such."

Lotor just gave the Chairman an even glare, "I  _know_ my General can handle whatever your druids put him against."

"High words, Sire. I hope your-" The Chairman didn't hide his scoff, " _General_ can live up to them."

Lotor looked away, the simple change of attention spoke for itself. Lotor didn't think the Chairman was worth his time anymore.

The Chairman scowled deeply, and fixed his anger on Lance. Lance just held out his hands for the Guard to release his cuffs.

The Chairman's scowl seemed to deepen, but then it split into a wicked grin. "With the signal of the Emperor Lotor, we shall begin the session in the arena."

Lotor just waved his hand, seeming bored. "Begin."

The Chairman looked up at the druids, and his eyes flashed with malice, "Begin."

Lance didn't really notice anything happening, but when the ground started vibrating. Lance's adrenaline spiked. The loose sand was now jumping, the floor now shaking in it's entirety, and the groan of metal was loud. 

The ground shook, and there was a bodily drop behind him. Lance swirled, just in time to see the club swing, and connect to his chest. It sent him flying, the only thing that stopped him was the arena stands. He slammed into them, and fell to his knees. He looked up to his competitor, a large brute, who's skin seemed to be made of stone. It was cracked in some places, and the cracks were oozing a black liquid. 

Lance was almost positive that the black liquid was probably the Alien's equal to blood, and winced at the sight. The club was about to rain down on him again, but he was able to roll out of the way, sand harsh against his skin. The beast reared and fixed its black eyes on Lance. Lance scrambled up, and darted between the creature's legs. He put distance between himself and the beast, so that he was on the other side of the arena. The transparent particle barrier preventing him from going any farther. Lance huffed and took a daring glance at the stands. Out of the twelve council members there, only about two were looking at him. The rest were talking to their slaves beside them. Lotor's eyes were fixed on him though. 

Lance scoffed. No pressure.

Lance turned back, his moment of thought was disrupted by the roar of the creature as it swung its bat for Lance's head. Lance just dropped, and skittered to the other side of the field again. The creature let out a roar of annoyance.

"Duck and roll, bitch. I learned that in second grade."

Whatever the creature had in strength, he lacked in speed. And brains, most likely. It was simply a game of cat and mouse. Which Lance was great at. The beat would try to hit. Lance would just skitter across the field, and wait for another misplaced blow. 

It had almost made Lance think he had a chance. Just some footwork, and scrapes. He could handle this. Things were going okay till the creature decided to use a special feature of its club. It was a ball-and-chain flail. And this thing was good at using it. 

Lotor almost jumped out of his seat when the Spolkoran warrior swung his club over his head, and the metal ball at the top detaching, an energy whip holding it to the rod. He glanced over at Lance's who's figure had visibly tensed up. Lotor shifted in his seat, and pursed his lips. Trying to sound bored, he turned to the Chairman. "How long must this continue?"

"Till one is killed."

Lotor narrowed his eyes, "Is there a lineup?"

The Chairman snickered, "Unfortunately, according to Arena rules, we had to make a lineup.  Doubt we're going to use it, though. Your general has barely even grazed my representative."

"The time shall come." Lotor snapped. Good thing that time was now. Lotor turned back, and saw Lance who was now climbing up the creature, digging his fingers in the cracks of the creature's skin. Letting the Spolkoran warrior howl in pain. Lotor was almost taken aback by how graphic it was. At one point, when Lance's hands were covered in black liquid, he used it to push back his hair, streaking his face with the dark fluid. The creature was now on it's back with pain, trying to claw at Lance, trying to make the pain stop. Lotor's gut tightened. There it was again. That crazy look in Blue's eyes. But this time it was accompanied by a sadistic grin. 

He'd snapped. Lotor smiled, somewhat proud. 

Lance was now hanging onto the creature's ears and staring into its black eyes as it trashed. Lance couldn't hold back a sharp laugh. 

Quiznak, it felt good to be in power.

Lance growled at the creature, and suddenly, the creature was silent. Black eyes wide, and afraid. Afraid of what this tiny little creature was going to do to it. 

"Please...don't kill me." It croaked, voice rough and stony.

Lance looked surprised. The callous grin washing off of his face, replaced by one of confusion. "I...I'm not going to kill you. I'm not evil, I don't kill things-"

Lance was cut off by the creature basically slapping Lance off. Like a gnat.

The creature rose to its full size. "Good, that means I'm going to win." 

Lance skidded across the arena, sand scraping his skin, and when his vision cleared, he could see skid marks of red on the arena's floor. He didn't have enough time to recuperate until a fist collided with his chest, and he jolted in pain. It was like he was immobile, and he was thrown again, the abrupt laughter of the creature was the only think could hear. The world kept on spinning, but suddenly he was slammed against the arena wall. He could feel it. Something solid against him. Then it was gone. Then it came crashing back. 

He gasped and tried to grab onto the creature, but his hands always came back wet, and slippery with tar-like-fluid. Lance clenched his fists, formulating a plan. But yelped in pain as his jaw snapped into his skull, hard against his teeth. The alien was grinning, wide, black eyes shining.

 _I'm not a killer_.

_I'm not a killer._

_I'm not a killer._

_I'm not a killer._

_I'm not going to resort to that._

_I'm not a killer._

_I'm..._

_...fuck it._

Lance reached out, and grabbed the creature's nostrils, holding onto them with as much force as he could. Digging his nails into the cartilage. The creature screeched, and Lance was held firmly against the wall. Lance laughed. He used his other hand for an eye, he dug his fingers into one of those beady orbs. Bodily fluid seeped out of the hole that now existed in the creature's eye. 

The thing was howling now.

Lance twisted his fingers. Digging, digging, digging, until he felt something hard. Then, he wrenched his hand out, that was wet with fluid up to his wrist. 

Lance didn't even feel the floor when he crashed into it. He just got up, and started climbing the beast again like he once had. Digging his hands into the cracks, and pulling. Panels of rocky skin came off, leaving a soft interior that was coated with the creature's black blood. 

Lance was thrown off by the creature's shaking, and thrashing. He crashed onto the ground. He looked around, disregarding the creature, who was clawing at its eye. 

The ball and chain flail. Lance grunted, and got onto his feet, sprinting over to the weapon, and grabbing onto one of the spikes. The metal didn't budge, and his hands kept on slipping off. Glancing back, and seeing that the alien was still nursing his pain, Lance reached for the weapon's handle. The thing was almost the size of Lance. It definitely weighed as much. lance groaned, and pulled the weapon across the arena, leaving gashes in the arena's floor as the spikes dug into the sand, leaving their marks. He was close to the alien, and his opponent didn't pay him any attention and was crying as black seeped out of the cavity that used to be its eye. 

Lance swung. Hitting the sweet spot. Where there was not rocky skin, but soft flesh. The creature was suddenly quiet. Lance heaved and yanked the weapon out of the creature's back. 

There was a blood-curdling howl of anguish. 

* * *

 

Only the howl wasn't one voice. It was two.

Lance was on his knees, screaming, as the creature's lifeless body connected with the ground, and lay motionless. He put a hand to his mouth. Tasting the bitter blood of the being that he'd just killed. 

 

The Chairman glowered and turned to look at the Prince. The Chairman's eyebrows shot up, when he saw the Prince, not in his seat. But standing, by the railing that looked over the arena, looking stricken with surprise. 

"Well then, Emperor Lotor. It seems as if your General was underestimated." The Ambassador muttered. 

Lotor's head whipped around, his eyes wide. Not looking at the Ambassador but over him. At Mik. Mik wasn't even looking down in the arena. His expression one of horror and disgust. 

Lotor balked. And turned back to the arena, where Lance had already composed himself and was dragging his forearm across his face to wipe away the tears. 

Lotor hadn't expected  _this_. All that raw energy. Uncharted anger and aggression. Lotor's mind was being bombarded by so many ideas. So many new things to try, taking Lance's position as ex-paladin to advantage. 

The Chairman raised a hand, and beckoned the druids to bring out the next creature. The Chairman turned to Lotor, and motioned for the temporary Emperor to take a seat. Lotor obliged, and crossed his foot over the other, and observed. 

He had no doubts anymore. No fear. 

Lance was going to win this silly arena battle. Lance was going to help Lotor restore the Galra empire to its finery. Lotor cracked into a grin. 

 

Three victories in a row. And Lance was bleeding everywhere. His lips were cut and bleeding down his chin. There was a gash down his arm, and he was sure it was probably infected. He raised the shank he'd made out of one of the spikes of the ball and chain flail. He dug it into the scales of his recent competitor, and the blood spurted in his face. Lance gasped at the sudden warmth on his face, and dug the shank deeper into the Alien's skin. The life draining out of the creature as shuddered with a death rattle. Bones chattering in its skull. Lance got up slowly, leaving the body on the floor, and taking a deep breath. The arena stank of drying blood, and urine. The white sand had changed, turning auburn in some places in black in others, coagulated blood turning into small rocks. Lance walked over to his second competitor's corpse, and yanked the broadsword out of his spine, and turned to the stands. Smiling. He fixed his look on Lotor.

"Hey, Lotor."

Lotor grinned, and gestured for Lance to continue.

Lance raised his broadsword, and pointed at the council, "So, what do you plan to do with them?"

The council tensed when Lotor's mouth spread into a slow and devious smile. "Nothing for the moment...do you have anything in your mind?"

Lance paused, taking a step forward, closing the distance between him and the arena wall. He used both hands to get his broadsword into the wall. The cement-like substance cracking where the sword had penetrated it. Lance pulled the blade out of the wall, the scraping of rock against metal was enough to make someone shudder. With his make-shift shank, he made another stab, and pulled his weight up, just to make another puncture, physically pulling himself up the wall that prevented people from the arena from attacking those in the stands. 

The council was dumbstruck until the High consols screamed for someone to call the guards. They were afraid of him. They were afraid of  _Lance_. And the high he got out of that fact was overwhelmingly welcome. 

There was sudden ruckus above, and Lance felt it through the vibrations in the wall, a stampede of aristocrats trying to go away. But then, there was the distinct noise of a blade being unsheathed, and a slice. Bodily thumps ensued, along with screams of horror. Lance grunted, and pulled himself up, greeted by the decapitated body of the Chairman, and Lotor, who was currently chopping the rest like he was in the field, cutting tree saplings. Lance brought forth his shank, and held it at the ready, watching the guards finally start spilling in the room. 

"Lance! Close the doors, we can't handle all of them!" Lotor cried, pulling his sword out of the last council member. He took a heaving breath, and looked around the arena stands, checking if there were any other survivors of the massacre. Then he noticed them, the companions of the council. Mik among them, cowering near the exit that was sealed for purposes that surpassed Lotor. 

Lotor took a step toward the crowd, and felt them radiating fear. The stench of it palpable. Lotor wiped the side of his bloodstained sword on his pants and wiped the rest off with his hand. Lotor sighed, and brought the sword up, "You see, we can't have any other witnesses..."

 

Lotor ripped off his armor, and chucked it to the side, Lance was already in the communications room, tapping away. 

"What's the frequency to contact your ship?"

Lotor leaned over, and tapped in his code, and sent out a hailing signal. He looked over his shoulder, and then to Lance. The young boy's cheeks were spattered with blood, and his eyes looked bloodshot and tired. Lotor would have to get him to sleep. Soon. 

"There's a firewall." Lance groaned, jabbing at a button repeatedly in frustration. 

"Wait, getting angry at technology won't help us right now. We only have an hour to get off this planet before Galra reinforcements come along." Lotor leaned over Lance, and tapped out a few quick codes that Ezor had taught him for quick use. It caused manual override. Everytime. The signal went through, and Axca came up on the screen. Her expression was one of shock, as she saw the temporary emperor's now red-streaked hair, and red specks of blood that stood out against the pallor of their skin. 

"What-"

She was cut off by Lotor who suddenly took in charge, "Dock you ship at the east exit, we need to get off this planet as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

The connection then died, and static filled the screen. Lance turned to look up at Lotor, "So...how do we get out?"

Lotor grit his teeth, and took a heaving breath, the sound of guards trying to break the door to the comm room suddenly amplified.

"Do you have any energy left for a dance?" Lotor asked.

Lance grinned mischievously, "Oh honey, I'm ready to tango the hell out of those bitches."

Lotor laughed, and picked up a gun from one of the guards they'd annihilated on their way in. "Wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy with this chapter. Also, yAY LAnCeeLOT


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter to set up for the next one. It's short as heck.  
> But no worries, the next one is going to be longer!

Physically, they came out of the ordeal with wounds. But no matter. All that really happened was that Shiro had a new scar, Keith was put in a healing pod for a few hours so his arm could heal. Allura's jaw lost its bruise (but it did click occasionally if she worked it too hard). Hunk had a patch of scarred skin by the middle of his chest that looked like an exploding star. Pidge's bullet wound closed up to a puckered scar. Just an outcome of being the defenders of the universe.

Mentally, they'd crumbled. It was like a tight slap that was still burning. They'd all drawn into themselves, trying to sift through the raw emotion, filtering them, making sense out of them. But a month of no Lance didn't mean that they'd gotten used to it. It didn't mean that the wound couldn't be re-opened. And it was opened in the past few weeks, through many different ordeals. The disappearance of Lance spurred a plethora of emotions among the team. None very healthy. 

Keith seemed to pull through it first, and urged his teammates onward through their low time, if he hadn't the transition would've probably been worse. In his mind, he'd convinced himself that he should be the one to handle it the best. His parents had abandoned him, why should he be so affected by some boy that he'd known only for the past few months of his life. He'd blown off the stray tears and heavy moments of silence at the table as his mind trying to make an ass out of him. 

Allura had disappeared more often. And she became more uptight than usual, just nodding along, and providing whatever support she could as a diplomat and a paladin. Loss wasn't new to her either. But the close proximity of losing her father and a fellow teammate in- technically, a year seemed to strike her in an odd sort of angle. Like she'd gain things and not even realize how they completed her till they were gone.  

Coran had first been terribly confused when the Voltron team had come back in...pieces. Shiro was bleeding down his face, as he and Keith were struggling under Hunk's weight. The larger paladin dazed, and his face taut in pain. Pidge had staggered past him, trailing blood.

' _Allura's...in there,'_  Shiro had said breathlessly as he tried to take Hunk off of Keith, who kicked him back stubbornly. 

Coran had rushed inside the Green Lion, and lifted Allura off the ground and carried her to the med bay, where the rest of the Paladins were either stitching another up or in a healing pod. Coran had looked around, bewildered. He'd immediately noticed the lack of blue armor, and paled. 

When he figured it all out, it was a heart-stopping shock. 

It got worse, when they'd tried to get Lance back. The paladins were so convinced that it was all mind games, and that Lance would've snapped out of it by now. When their trial was fruitless, it was when the effects really started to show. 

Shiro, who was doubting his role as one that helped Voltron, suddenly doubted his capabilities to keep it together. His nightmares progressed, and his lapses became longer, and more vivid. He was trying so hard to keep it level for the team because they all needed a pillar to lean on at a time like this. But his sense of time blurred into one colossal nightmare. He was doubting himself, something that he'd never experienced. Never to such an extent, where he started to shut down when he was asked for advice. 

Hunk would notice the lack of an old friend everytime the dull ache in his chest presented itself. He started spending more time in Yellow, and laying around...just...dazed. Worried. Having no clue what was probably going on with Lance. Knowing that even if the younger man was strong, he wouldn't be able to handle the possible torture that he would be put into. Sometimes, Hunk felt that he wasn't a good friend. That he hadn't seen it all coming. Hadn't seen Lance starting to splinter before he snapped.

Pidge, on the outside, seemed to be more sarcastic than usual. But sometimes, she'd have to sit down in a corner and realize that she wasn't missing anything. That there was no one to take her stuff away and use. She'd space out during missions sometimes, staring at a blank spot in space, thinking about the Red Lion who was still in the hangar. 

Currently, they were fighting Ro-beast, a remnant of Haggar's experiments on a peaceful planet.

"Hunk! Cover me!" Pidge screeched, as she tried to maneuver through the sand that was blowing up in her face. THe Yellow paladin rammed into the Ro-beast, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Keith grunted from the black lion, "We need to use the shield! Form Voltron!" He yelled, taking Black to a swoop to start the formation. The other lions followed suit, making their 'V'.

"Why isn't it working?!" Hunk cried, having to break out of formation so he could avoid a stray laser. 

"We're short a lion!" Allura cried, right before Blue was slammed out of the air by the Ro-beast.

Keith dropped out of the sky, swerving to get a better shot at the beast. He cursed. "We can't keep this up for too long!"

"Coran!" Allura cried, "Use the castle defenses!"   

"Good idea princess, get out of the area, we're going to get one shot at this beast!" Shiro announced, racing to the weapon command and tapping out instructions. The blast detonated on the beast's armor, and in the cloud of smoke, Shiro lost sight of the paladins. 

"Paladins?" Coran asked, pressing the button of the mic.

He was responded with static. 

Coran and Shiro shared a look of worry. 

"Paladins?" Coran asked again.

"Here. Sustaining a few injuries, but we're here." Keith replied.

 

"We need Voltron." Keith said finally, using his teeth to help him wrap the bandages on his arm. 

"But how?" Hunk asked, helping Pidge out. 

"We're going to find another paladin?" Allura asked, who had already changed out of her armor.

Keith met Shiro's eyes, and they shared the same thought. They'd need to get Lance.


	7. Chapter 7

So how do we find Lotor?" Pidge asked, in her paladin armor and ready to get the plan up and moving.

"We need to find Lotor's ships first...right?" Hunk asked swallowing the food that was in his mouth

Pidge pursed her lips,"But we only have a Galran tracker, we don't have anything to pinpoint Lotor's exact location-"

"The Blade does," Keith answered. He matched Shiro with a challenging look.

The room went quiet. The clash of the two leaders became more evident in the past few days. Especially with the plans for the kidnapping. Keith's nature provided more of a guerrilla warfare technique, while Shiro took more of an indirect approach. Quite the skirmish.

Shiro didn't betray what he felt, and just nodded, "So, what do we know?"

Keith's eyes widened. This action from Shiro was a subtle notion. Shiro was letting go of his rank as the leader, and letting Keith step in. It was like a knife. The look on Shiro's face of complacency was the twist.

Keith retracted and shrunk slightly. "Ulaz...Ulaz has been tracking Lotor's ships for a while now. He's narrowed the fleet down to three ships. One of them probably has Lotor on it."

"Why's Lotor going to put Lance in one of his own ships?" Allura asked. "I doubt that Lance is even treated well."

Hunk nodded, "He'll snap out of it. He'll come back."

"Well then," Keith said. "we have no time to lose. Let's suit up."

 

"Have we tried going through the Fornarian Belt?" Ezor asked.

Lance shook his head, "The asteroids will slow us down, they might see us coming."

The room turned silent again as they tried to figure out their next plan of attack.

Things had changed drastically since Lance and Lotor had come back from the council meeting. For one, they'd just killed about 14 Galran aristocrats, plus some guards and a few concubines. They'd fixed the problem quickly, replacing the council members with a more unbiased crowd. THings were working smoothly, Lotor had his plans go through the council with more fluidity. They'd gotten father in the prospect of taking control of the Galra Empire again.

But the change in the team dynamic was easily seen, especially in Lance, who had grown into his position as General. Some examples being, Lance was the go-to person on the ship when it came time to social engineer or if they needed someone to be the devil's advocate. Lance, Zethrid, and Ezor had somewhat teamed-up, always backing each other up whenever another had to present an idea to Lotor.

The guards had become wary of Lance, especially after the one time Lance had socked a guard for disrespecting Lotor behind his back. Not much had changed about Lance, physically except he'd gotten some scary scars from the arena. Zethrid had caught him being self-conscious about them once, and they'd had a long conversation about them.

It was odd, but gentle talk. Axca had joined in, then Ezor, and Narti. Soon Lotor, who was questioning why his Generals were sitting in the corner of the training room, around a bare-chested Lance.

They'd soon started a tally on who could get the coolest scars. Zethrid was winning, with (surprisingly) Narti in a close second.

Lotor always won when it came to the number of scars. He'd never really shared where he got them from, and it was a silent prerequisite to never ask.

Lance and Narti's bond was a bit more shallow than what he had with Ezor and Zethrid. They'd just bounced off each other. Lance had put forth the idea of Braille, and Narti had taken it graciously. Soon, Lance told her about Morse. Narti, in turn, had taught him more about Galran technologies, and Galran history. Which was complicated, so Lance appreciated the guidance.

Axca and Lance still hadn't hit it off completely. But they were getting somewhere. Apparently, Axca had a fondness for cooking, and she used to have a younger brother. She'd begrudgingly added that he'd been killed in something that she'd referred to as "The Wipeout." But Lance trusted Axca the most. God, he's already cried in front of her. They were chatting about siblings, and suddenly Lance couldn't remember his mother's voice. It took him five minutes to figure it out, and by the end of the ordeal, he was choking on tears.

Lotor...Lotor had changed again. He had opened up to Lance a bit more. He started to use Lance's social abilities. Using them, instead of flirting, for strategic advances on the Empire. Lotor wasn't as keen as his father on expanding the Galra reign and instead wanted to focus on making it stronger. They soon started taking at rebel sectors of the empire, ones that were planning to overthrow the government in the name of the alliance.

"How about we use the eclipse?" Zethrid asked, looking at Lance to back her up. Lance looked back at the hologram of the solar system. The planet they wanted to take was the planet called Xiini, inhabited by druids, but currently taken over by a rebel force.

The eclipse would occur over a continent, and disrupt the atmospheric signals, making it an easy getaway.

Lance pursed his lips. Even if they did use the eclipse as cover, they would end up about 5,000 miles from their destination. The middle of the rebel center. It was a plausible idea though.

Narti tapped on a few buttons and pulled up a hologram of five fighter jets. Lotor made an annoyed noise, "No, Narti, we're not using the jets."

The cat on Narti's shoulder mewed to reflect Narti's sorrow.

Axca chuckled, and gave Narti a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

Ezor turned to Lance, "So, the eclipse?"

Lance nodded, stepping forward, and making the solar system hologram larger and float above their heads. He picked up the joystick and the keyboard. He put the pin on the center of the rebel center. It radiated across the planet, and Lance moved the planet's moon to get it in place for the eclipse. He typed in the commands that would add in the ship holograms.

"Zethrid brings up a great point," He moved the ships using the joystick to the planet. "The eclipse will cause a temporary disturbance in the rebel's radar, letting us easily slip through. But if we land there- we will be 5,000 miles from our destination." He turned to Axca, "Any other ideas?"

Silence again. There was a knock at the door, and a guard walked in, holding his sword at the ready, and panting.

"Sire, someone has breached our barrier. We have three dobashes till they can launch an attack."

Lotor raised a brow, not even stirring, "The outer legion will take care of them."

The guard's lip quivered, "Sir, they're past the outer legion. They're heading to the three mother ships."

The Generals shared a look, and everyone was looking at Lotor.

The prince pressed his lips, "Who is it?"

"Voltron."

* * *

 "Alright, now duck." Shiro suggested, leaning on Keith's pilot chair. Keith grit his teeth, "I've got this."

The Black Lion was hit in the side, and the screens flickered. Keith sighed, expecting Shiro to chide him, but the older man was silent. Keith swallowed thickly, and continued, dodging the shots.

"I need cover!" Allura cried. Keith turned his lion sharply and felt the systems shudder at the sharp jolt. He pressed the trigger, and aimed for the single carrier ships that were aiming at Allura's lion.

"Come on, let's just get through this wave, and we'll be by the mothership." Pidge urged, putting the green lion through a tight corkscrew, and hovered next to Keith.

Keith paused and waited for Allura and Hunk to stand next to him. "Let's go."

* * *

 

The first hit rocketed Lance out of his seat. He'd crashed into Axca, and his shoulder bumped into an overhanging bar. He groaned, and tried to gain his balance.

"They're attacking," Ezor muttered, "They're probably here for Lance."

Lotor grabbed onto his chair in an effort to stay upright. "Split up, they're going to expect Lance to be in the center of the ship, so he'll be with Axca-"

Lance shook his head, "Keep me on a squad. Cover all five wings. And Lotor, you stay in the middle."

There was a secondary hit.

"Have all guards be directed to flight personnel, keep no one in the main room except you. They won't see it coming."

Lotor looked at Lance with a tentative expression, curious, but somewhat concerned. It was when the third hit came, and there was the loud and clear tear of metal, did they scatter. Ezor taking the North Wing. Zethrid, the South. Narti, The East. Axca shooting off to the West.

Lance was about to sprint off to the Second floor of the North Wing, when Lotor's hand grabbed his elbow. Lance turned on instinct and stared at Lotor. The prince's purple eyes were serious, as he said, "Go to the Hangar. If anything happens, take a pod. And flee. Go to the Ferodian belt, we will meet you there when everything settles."

Lance was about to retaliate, but Lotor's gaze hardened considerably. And Lance saw that look. The one he'd seen when they'd just slaughtered the council, and were trying to find a way off the planet. The look of a voracious prince, and a battle-hard soldier. Lance couldn't fight that look. He complied, sprinting off toward the hangar, ordering a random squad of soldiers to follow him.

The halls were lit red to signal the gas leak, and the panels on the wall depicted where the leak was coming from. By the looks of it, Voltron had tried to attack the gunnery and made their entry at the Bow of the ship. Almost opposite of where Lance was heading.

Lance smirked, they didn't call Lotor the Prince of Opportunity for no reason.

The ship was already rocking side to side, as they were obviously being boarded. Lance was literally tripping over his own feet, and had to be held by one of the guards just to stay upright. Lance muttered thanks and continued to walk, one hand on the wall, and he made his way to the hangar. He pressed his gloved hand on the pad, and the door whirred open. The hangar was empty, but the lights were flickering as the whole ship shook under the attack. Lance grunted when he was thrown to the floor as the ship shook viciously. Lance was still getting up when he gave orders, "Three of you, block the airlock, five by this door. And seven by the gunning entrance. Two of you, start escape pods. The remaining three, I want you as snipers. I will be in the middle. Over."

* * *

 "Where should I drop you?" Keith asked, swerving under the hull, and gunning for the thin metal.

"Drop me off near the fifth wing, that's where they usually keep the prisoners in Galra ships. And it's close to the hangar, I can hot-wire a few pods and let the prisoners escape." Shiro suggested, putting on his helmet, and standing by the exit. Keith just gave him a quick glance of affirmation and angled the lion down. He blasted the metal to tear a hole and neared it so Shiro could get through.

Shiro dropped into the hallway, the empty vacuum of space now filling the ship's hallways. The attacks from Voltron on the command center probably turned off the artificial gravity in the superficial parts of the ship, redirecting power to where it mattered. So, Shiro would be working without gravity. No matter, the jetpack on his suit, and the debris would provide good leverage to move around.

The hallway lights were flickering. Shiro made a trial to reach a structure-intended pole by kicking off the walls. He reached, but still crashed into it. He grunted. What would the people in the Garrison do when they saw a General flailing around a Galran ship like a toddler trying to fly? Laugh, probably.

He kept the idea of kicking off and gliding to another place as he went down the halls, to where he remembered the prisoners were usually kept. He rounded the corner and reached the large double doors. He tried to lower himself, and grabbed onto the entry pad. The lack of gravity was making his legs float, and now he was perpendicular to the ground. He pressed his hand on the pad, and waited for a response. The doors slid open, and Shiro just had to take a step in, and the artificial gravity of the room took hold.

Surprisingly, the cells were empty. Shiro walked down the aisles and found no obvious sign of complex life. He made a note of that. The fact that Lotor didn't keep his prisoners on his motherships. True, the prisoners could be somewhere else too, but Shiro doubted that the Galran would bother keeping the prisoners safe.

Shiro went into the hallway again, and made his way to the hangar. He had told everyone that he'd be by the hangar, he might as well follow up. And anyway, if he could get a pod, Pidge and Hunk could dissect it. It may turn out to be valuable. He made his last kick, and hovered over the pad. He pressed his bionic arm on it, and glanced up to watch the doors open. What he saw instead was a shocker.

Lance looked stricken. He growled at the guards, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"

Shiro's breath caught. "Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a perfect world, I would've written more...  
> but...I've just gone spiraling down into Boku no Hero Academia fandom, and I just binged through the Infernal Devices(Cassandra Clare), and Carry on (Rainbow Rowell). They were all to fill the empty hole in my heart that Vld season 4 has put me into. I've accidentally made the pit worse, but ;;;;  
> Also! I'm changing the name of this work to "The Newest General" soon. SO yeah... Have a nice day!  
> ~Noot


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir, what should we do?" The guard asked through the comm. Lance grit his teeth at the sight of his old leader.

"Hold fire."

Shiro took a step forward. Lance took a step back, reaching into his holster to pull out his handheld gun. "Alright, flank him."

The guards dropped down from the shaft, and closed the door behind Shiro, encircling him.

Lance raised a hand to his ear, to get his comm to Lotor.

Shiro's eyes widened, and he held out a hand, "Lance, don't."

"Lance? You found Lance?" Hunk asked through Shiro's helmet. Shiro pursed his lips, "I've found him."

"Where?" Keith demanded.

Lance clicked his tongue, and held out a finger, "If I don't get to contact my team, neither do you."

Shiro put down his hand, retracting from his comm button, and pulled off his helmet. "Truce?"

Lance reached into his ear and pulled out a circular object, "Fine."

Shiro glanced around from the corners of his eyes. Lance ordered the guards to put the guns down. "So, want to chat?"

Shiro breathed, "Lance, we need to have more than just a chat."

Lance pulled off his gloves, "Explanations, perhaps?"

"No, just a talk."

Lance bit his lip, unsure of what Shiro's motive was. He gave the guards the hand signals to stand down. "I think we're past the point of just talking."

Shiro took a tentative step forward and saw the absolute terror on Lance's face. It was like dealing with a trauma victim. "Lance, come on, you belong with Voltron. You're going to look back at this one day, and regret it."

Lance's eyes narrowed and clenched the gloves in his left hand.

"Lance, you're a good person. Don't you know what the Galra empire does?" Shiro held up his bionic arm, "They do this to people. To innocent people. They destroy planets, they tear apart families-"

"Shiro," Lance said, his form shaking, and his eyes were downcast in anger, "I think you should leave."

"Lance, we came for you."

"Shiro-"

"We searched through the known parts of the universe because you're important."

So many emotions were right at the surface, right under Lance's skin. He couldn't have another outburst if he did- he didn't know if he'd stop. The last time he'd burst, he'd killed the Galran Council, along with three large aliens. Who knew if he'd stop at Shiro? He'd probably decimate the guards too. Lance couldn't stop it though, the words were the safest way to express what he was feeling right now. "Shiro. Have you formed Voltron?"

Shiro froze, suddenly realizing that his words could set off mines. He'd have to tread through this conversation carefully. "We can't form Voltron without a Red Paladin."

"So what do you need me for? All you need is a Red Paladin."

"We need a good right hand! We need someone who can keep Keith in check, we need someone who can keep cool, we need someone who thinks of others-"

Lance pressed the back of his hand against his eyes, his expression becoming pained. "Move out. I want to deal with this myself." Lance ordered the squad of guards. Shiro's breath caught in his throat, as he saw the guards file out of the room. They were floating when the doors slid closed.

Shiro looked back at Lance, unsure if he should continue the conversation. But when the ship shook again with the blasts, Shiro knew he didn't have much time. "Lance-"

"Oh shut up. You just want the numbers." Lance snapped, his voice devoid of emotions, but his eyes looked so...tired. Like he wanted to get everything over with.

* * *

"Sir!"

Lotor whirled around from the control panel. He'd been viciously directing power to different parts of the ship, to the ion cannons, to the protective barrier, to the inertial dampers, he'd barely blinked. "What is it?"

"It's General Lance, sir."

Lotor's fingers froze for a moment, but they continued to work, running on muscle memory. The flight plans and power commands were ingrained into Lotor since he was a child. "Well?"

The soldier continued, monotonously, "We ran into one of the paladins, General Lance is currently in the hangar with one of them."

"And you left him there?"

"Sir, we were ordered to do so, but we came straight to you to receive orders."

Lotor growled, slamming his fist onto the rotational gravity button, sending the ship into a spin to avoid damage to the side wings. Why did Galra soldiers have to be mind slaves?

"Take control of power distribution, I'm going in." Lotor gabbed his helmet off a side chair, and pulled it on, not having any time to put his hair in a knot.

"Vrepit Sa!"

* * *

 

Lotor was halfway down the main corridor, and frantically comming the generals.

"We'll be right there!" Zethrid announced, "I'm almost done with the Green one, so-"

"No, stay there. We don't want the other lions to know where Lance may be. I want a sound off on what Lion you are currently against."

"Green." Zethrid re-instated.

Ezor was next to respond. "I've got the Blue kitty."

"I have sights on the Black Lion." Axca said, her voice muffled and static.

Narti made no noise, but Kova purred.

"I suppose Narti has eyes on yellow?" Lotor asked.

"Roger, sir, I can see the Yellow lion from my vantage," Acxa confirmed.

"We are still missing Red-" Lotor skidded to a halt. There was a giant tear in the hallway to the hangar. Lotor could see it through the polycarbonate wall. Whenever a hallway got depressurized, it would be cut off from the rest of the ship automatically.

"Sir? Come in, sir?"

Lotor pursed his lips and put his hand up to answer the message, "I'm still here. There's a class 4 breach in the A hull. We'll need to get that checked."

"I'll send the drones to fix it." Ezor chirped.

"No need, Ezor. It's FUBAR. It was probably bulldozed by one of those lions." Lotor muttered, pulling out his pick knife. "For now, I will need to make a leak in hallway S-4 to get through the polycarbonate. Keep the rest on you, I'm going for backup."

"Lance can handle himself, Sir," Zethrid said. "I don't understand why he'd need backup."

Lotor stabbed the knife through the glass, and twisted, so the spider-webbed pattern would grow. When he was satisfied, Lotor wrenched out the knife, and slammed his shoulder into the wall, closing his eyes in case of the glass caroming out. "Zethrid, it's not the fact that Lance can't take care of himself. He's clearly capable of doing so. But this is his old team," Lotor turned on his O2 reserves, his suit pumping oxygen to his helmet. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to pick up the pieces when he's done."

* * *

 

"Lance, think about this!" Shiro cried, nursing his shoulder where Lance had just nicked him with a blaster. "You're not the bad guy!"

Shiro could only hear the metal taps of Lance's boots on the white floor. Shiro winced as the pain in his shoulder turned into fire. Thank the stars he'd found a pod to hide behind. He couldn't dodge forever.

"I'm disappointed Shiro, you just keep talking and talking, and I just keep getting closer and closer. Have you ever learned the basics of hide-and-seek?"

Lance was right, if Shiro would continue to spout his advice, Lance would eventually find him. The hangar was large, for sure, but it wasn't infinite. Until Keith and the others came into the ship, Shiro couldn't tell them where he was. The fact that Shiro's helmet was still close to the door wasn't any help.

Lance would never kill him, right?

"Shiro," Lance started, his voice deadpanned, "You're behind that pod, aren't you?"

There was a soft scuttle, and Shiro bent over, seeing Lance's shoes near the pod he was behind. His breath caught in his throat. But then the shoes stopped. They tapped impatiently for a few moments, but then stopped.

Maybe Lance had given up? Truce?

"Yo, up here!"

Shiro's neck snapped up, and there was Lance, on top of the pod, waving down at him. The gun wasn't anywhere in sight, but the fact that Lance's hands were dangling off the edge of the pod, a foot from where Shiro's head was...

"So, the golden boy is bad at hide-and-seek. Makes me feel a bit better about myself." Lance chuckled.

Shiro's throat was dry, and he just stared at the boy with blue eyes. Those eyes had been so scared, contrite, and confused the last time Shiro had seen them. So unsure as the eyes looked into Shiro's as they handed back the blue paladin armor. So distraught, and in such pain. Shiro hadn't told the team, but Lance had said something when they'd last hugged.

"Please don't think that I betrayed you. Please...don't hate me."

"Lance...we'd never hate you."

A pained laugh, "sometimes it seemed otherwise."

Now those eyes were proud.

And something in the deepest pits of Shiro's heart started to wonder, would it really be the best idea to bring Lance back? To make that spark of pride turn into one of shame?

The doors of the hangar wrenched open, and they were slammed off their hinges. The voice that followed was feverish, "Lance?"

Shiro glanced back up.

Lance had turned around, and waved at whoever it was, "Here."

There was a topple, and Shiro peeked over the corner of the pod to realize his helmet had been kicked.

"Where is your teammate? Is this their helmet?" There was a rueful laugh, "Black Paladin too."

Shiro tensed, putting more pressure on his shoulder wound. Would Lance sell him out?

"I'm still trying to find him," Lance sighed dramatically, "He's in the hangar somewhere, but he's a sneaky one."

"Then why, in the name of the good stars are you on that pod?" The voice was male, with a heavy British accent. Why did a Galra have a British accent? Unless it was...Lotor.

Lance clicked his tongue, "Just for a new perspective."

So, Shiro's identity and location would stay private. For now.

"Is everything under control?" Lotor asked, his shoes tapping on the floor, and Shiro saw his helmet picked up from his view. Soon, Lotor came into the picture.

Shiro couldn't see much about him, until the prince took off the helmet, and white hair spilled out of the helmet and onto his shoulders.

Shiro...expected more?

Lotor just looked like a walking beauty commercial, but purple. Shiro expected a large-set character with scars and possibly a bionic arm. But Lotor looked young, and like a standard pretty boy.

"Yup!" Lance popped his 'p' and landed softly on the ground.

Lotor's voice was cold as he said, "Then let's go."

___

Lance stopped, "Uh, but Shiro's probably still in here." He then winced he realized he'd just revealed Shiro's identity. Lotor didn't seem to care about the slip of the tongue, and just knelt down to pick up the helmet, and look it over.

Lance didn't know what part of him hadn't given Shiro up. But when Lotor had walked in, Lance's tongue just worked on its own accord. So now, he was lying to Emperor Pro-Tem of the Galra frickin' Empire. Classic Lance move.

Lotor looked up from examining the helmet, "No worries, we can just detonate the hangar."

"D-detonate?" Lance stuttered.

"Yeah, we can turn the ion cannon and blow this sector of the ship."

Lance could almost swear he was having an out of body experience when he reached forward and grabbed Shiro's helmet out of Lotor's hands. Lotor's grip was tight, and they were both pulling on the black paladin helmet.

"Lance." Lotor warned, "let it go."

"You can't kill him!"

Lotor's brow furrowed, and he sneered, "Lance, you chose my team over them. Why the hesitation? Let the helmet. Go."

Lance took hold of the edge of the helmet's glass, and tugged harder, "It's not okay to kill him!"

"Where was your moral code when you killed half of the Galran Council?" Lotor snapped, pulling back with an equal amount of force.

Lance bit his lip when Lotor's nails scraped against his bare wrists, leaving red lines. "That was different!"

"In what way?!" Lotor yelled, about to kick Lance in spite of himself, when Shiro barreled into him.

Shiro had his arm glowing, and at Lotor's neck. The man snarling, pinning the prince to the floor. "Lance, call the others!"

Lance stood dumbstruck, his feet glued, and his arms frozen.

"Lance!" Shiro cried, looking at Lance, his hands on Lotor's neck now. Lotor raised an arm to claw at Shiro's armor, almost ripping the backing off with his bare hand.

Shiro bared his teeth and tightened his arm on Lotor's neck. "You can't get him back." Shiro hissed.

Lotor guffawed, digging his nails into Shiro's back, "At least I kept him."

Shiro's eyes widened, and he balled his left hand for a punch. "You're going to eat that-"

"Stop!" Lance screamed, his hands shaking on the trigger of the blaster. Not sure who to shoot. "I'm not an object that you two can have!"

"Lance, dear," Lotor's voice was soft when he turned to Lance, but his nails were still digging into Shiro's back without fail. "Lance, you've never been an object. You've become so much better. First I thought you'd be a nuisance, but then I saw you were something so much more than that, you're-"

"Lance don't listen to him, he's manipulating you."

Lotor let out an animalistic noise from deep in his throat, and his eyes flashed with wolf-like rage. Shiro matched his glare.

"Guys, stop it-" Lance protested.

"Choose!" Lotor announced, his eyes still fixed on Shiro.

"Whoever he picks he goes with." Shiro added, mostly to Lotor. Lotor raised a brow, and wrenched his nails out of Shiro's back.

"Yes. No questions asked."

Lance licked his lips, "Now both of you, get up."

The two leaders complied but refused to take their eyes off each other. Shiro's gaze couldn't help but flicker towards his helmet that was barely two feet away from him. All he had to do was comm the rest, and this would be over. Lotor snapped his fingers and shook his head in warning.

Lance has it cut out for him. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Choose his old team, risk going back to what he just came out of? Make Lotor question his loyalty? If Lance decided to go to Voltron, Lotor would take it as a sign of war. He'd plan a full-scale attack on the team- something they were not ready for.

Pick Lotor, and he'd keep his pride. But he'd rip Voltron apart. Then who would save the universe? Who would save everyone from Lotor? From Zarkon? From-from Lance?

His gaze flickered to the floor, suddenly aware of the situation he was in. It was a loose-loose. 100% chance of disappointment.

What would his mama want? His mama would want someone who would save the universe. Not someone that would go to the dark side because he was mentally incompetent. God, he was so selfish. He thought about himself rather than the fate of the whole universe. His change in sides probably killed people. He was a killer.

* * *

For just a moment, Lotor looked at the new Black Paladin with concern. Lance was shaking, he was on his knees, sobbing. He was muttering something about his 'mama' and how sorry he was.

"Is this...normal?" Lotor murmured at the Black Paladin.

The man shook his head, "No. He's having a meltdown."

Lotor hated how much concern was in his voice as he said, "What should we do?"

"We need to give him his space-"

Lotor whirled on the Black Paladin, "And how's that supposed to help?"

That's where he'd gone wrong. Lotor had let his guard down. Lotor had thrown away his caution, and that's how he'd lost.

Shiro made a dive for his helmet, and screamed into it, "10-94 on me!"

That's probably how it all went wrong. In only a few seconds, there was a deafening crash, that knocked Lotor to the ground. The gaping hole started to vacuum out everything out of the room. Shiro lunged, taking advantage of the pull, and practically flew to Lance. The air was sucked out of the hangar, and Lotor held his breath. His helmet was floating in the abyss, the gravity malfunctioning. All he could do was make he was to the breathing tube, and watch as the Black Paladin grabbed Lance and floated away.

Lotor couldn't even hear Lance scream.

Ten seconds, and all the oxygen and air as vacuumed out of the hangar, and Lotor was floating. Watching Voltron turn into a star as it went into FTL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Lotor angst  
> and a very mood-fluctuating Lance


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE TO "THE NEWEST GENERAL" IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Just for all the people who follow my work but don't have Ao3 accounts.

 

_Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like...months. (1 month or so to be specific.) But! Here I am, and I hope you guys like it!_

 

**Day 1**

"It took you five minutes to get there?!" Lotor cried in anger, ripping the breathing mask off his face. He slung himself off the gourney, and started for the door.

Acxa shot up, "Lotor, you can't get up yet, you just got out of hypoxemic-"

Something unfamiliar shot through Lotor's spine, and he crumpled to the ground as a wave of pain took hold of him. Acxa had already rushed to his side. "As I said. You suffered from acute respritory malfunction. We had to pump oxygen directly into your bloodstream. You'll be dizzy, so you need to rest."

Lotor huffed, and leaned against the wall, drained, and let out a string of curses.

Acxa sighed, and folded her legs to sit down. "We can't worry about that now. We need to focus on what we're going to do next."

Lotor leaned back, and closed his eyes to breathe. "Acxa, get my armor ready. We're going to do that raid."

Acxa frowned, and leaned on an arm. "That plan was for six people."

Lotor's eyes snapped open, and he hissed, "We can't show weakness at a time like this. The Council and the people have their eyes on us." He grit his teeth, "We can't let word of Lance's capture get out."

"But what if Voltron makes it public?"

Lotor felt the blood rush to his head, and he let out a whine. "I-"

Acxa pursed her lips, "Get some rest, I'll talk to the team."

**Day 2**

"Lance-"

The glass shuddered from the pure force of the chair thrown at it. Hunk almost jumped out of his skin.

Lance was put in a pod, but as soon as he woke up, he'd broke out, and was found tampering with the stasis pods. They'd decided to put him in a quarantine room. Surrounded by glass, but small chutes that would allow water, food, and other nessecities passed through.

Lance had gone wild. He was still in his Galran armor, and he was causing a ruckus.

"Let it go, Hunk." Keith muttered, his face betrayed nothing, but his eyes were terrified.

"But-"

The glass shuddered again, basically shaking from it's foundation when Lance hurled the chair again.

Hunk pursed his lips, and tried again. "Lance, could you please calm down?"

Lance stopped in the middle of his arc, the chair above his head, his pupils blown wide, and his form heaving. "What?" He snapped, dropping the chair, letting it clatter onto the floor. What was really surprising was the fact that the chair was still intact, and not splinters.

"Why are you..." Hunk gestured at the glass walls, the bed that was a heap of wood surrounded by a torn mattress and bedding.

The bed was Lance's first method of breaking out. He'd flipped the mattress off, tore off the frame, and the wooden slats, then basically wrenched the pieces apart, leaving him with metal rods. Displaying force that even Shiro was taken aback by.

Lance slammed a hand against the glass, suddenly angry, but then let out a weak sigh. "You guys still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Pidge urged, finally happy that they were actually getting a conversation out of Lance instead of erratic screaming.

Lance's breathing evened out, and his expression of anger looked so volatile, like if someone touched him, he'd just snap in two. It was looking at a terrified animal. Pidge knew how to deal with this. They just needed some love. Someone who'd listen. Pidge took a step forward, and she heard the team behind her take a hissing breath. Shiro looked ready to stop her, until Hunk held his arm back firmly. Pidge glanced at Hunk, questioning. Not sure. They'd thought about what would happen when Lance came back. Over and over, new scenarios, new conversations. It usually ended with Pidge sobbing in Hunk's arms.

Hunk nodded, and gave Pidge a weak smile. So she took another step. Soon she was barely inches away from the glass, and she could see Lance's breath fog up on the glass, eyes suspicious, and deadly blue.

Unlike how his eyes used to be. Frothy sea-green, that light up with the whole sun when he made a stupid joke, or when someone complimented him. These eyes were ice.

But ice could melt, couldn't it?

Pidge took her hand, and pressed it against Lance's. The ice cold against her hand, but soon warming up with Lance's body heat. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and maybe Pidge was hallucinating. But just a little bit of ice melted away from his eyes. He took his other hand, and touched the glass where Pidge's face was.

"Boop."

**Day 3**

"Has anyone noticed that Lotor's been a mess?" Ezor muttered into her comm, making sure she turned off Lotor's receiving end so the conversation would stay private.

"Cut him some slack, okay?" Zethrid sighed, piloting the ship. They were on their way to the Ferodian belt to continue the plan for the raid. "He's never been good with abandonment."

"Hey," Ezor started, getting defensive, "Lance was  _kidnapped._  He didn't abandon us!"

"We know, Ezor, calm down. We need to focus on this first." Axca said, trying to calm down the younger girl.

Kova purred to voice Narti's approval. 

"It's only been three days anyway, we'll find Lance in no-time. Voltron with him." Lotor spoke. Ezor's heart hammered for a second, thinking that Lotor had been in the conversation for the whole time. But it turns out, the prince was just re-assuring himself. 

Axca nodded curtly. "I have no doubts, sir." 

**Day 4**

"We've come to a final decison." Allura looked around the room. It sounded like more of a statement than a question, though. Like if someone didn't agree with her decision, they'd be cut into ribbons.

Shiro nodded affermitavly. "We can let him out."

There was a silent glance, and then everyone looked back at Allura. 

She took a breath, amd turned on her heel. 

 

Lance was on the bed. The fixed one. Reading a book that Shiro had given him. 

' _A classic._ '

_'The cover makes it look depressing.' Lance replied, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept the night before._

_'It's called Harry Potter. Read it. You'll thank me.'_

He glanced over when he heard Allura coming, and sat up, attentive."What's up, Princess?"

She stopped, waiting for the rest of the team to file in, and she watched Lance's face shift from confusion, to worry.

"Uh, guys. did I do something wrong?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "Uh,  _no._  Jesus Lance, we're not going to sock you."

"I mean, the rest of us won't," Hunk added, "But I don't know about Keith. Keith's...unpredictable."

Keith gaped in offence, "Thanks for the support."

"We're all here for you, Keith." Pidge snorted.

Lance let out a small smile, but when Allura cleared her throat, he turned his attention back to her. 

"We're thinking about letting you out. Join Voltron again."

THe myriad of thoughts that flashed through Lance's mind, made their way to the tip of Lance's tounge. An overwhelming burst of joy. He was  _accepted_. Like, how the fuck? He'd hurt them, and he was still being taken back? Sheltered, even? 

They cared. They cared. Oh my  _god_  they cared. And they were here. And Coran was typing at the small keypad on the glass, and the force-feild like glass shimmered away. And all that was between Lance and his friends was air. And Lance could just step out, and it would all go away.

 

But it wouldn't really, would it?

Lotor would still be there. He'd become angrier. More forced to take Voltron back. Lance couldn't blame him. 

"Don't worry about Lotor, my boy." Coran said, like he'd just read Lance's mind. "If that's what may be making you reconsider."

"We can deal with Lotor, Lance" Shiro added. 

But something was still making him think. I mean, Lotor hadn't been all that bad, was he? Lotor and the Generals- Lance could try running away from it- had carved a place in Lance. An odd little nook, that was right next to Voltron. 

Lance's eyes locked on Keith's. Keith's eyebrow raised just slightly, but he uncrossed his arms. His  _arm_. 

 _Dammit Lance, you broke his arm, and you're going to go back? As what? A Friend? Family? What a fucking_ joke _. You were definitely going to hurt Shiro, only a week ago. You were ready to kill him. You decided that you were going to play a little game of cat-and-mouse, and then you were going to shoot him in the chest. Now you want to go back?_

Lance may be pathetic, but he wasn't about to lose his pride and morality about this. Not today, not never. He couldn't do this to Zethrid, Narti, Ezor, or Axca. Especially not to Lotor. It would tear him apart. And anyway, there was always a way around everything, right? 

_My enemy's enemy is my friend._

"Voltron." Lance started, straightening himself out. "My name is Lance McLain. I'm a General of the Galra Empire, taking direct orders from Emperor-Pro-Tem of the Galra Empire, Lotor." He stepped forward, until he was right in front of Shiro and Allura. He held out a hand. "I would like to negotiate an alliance. a joining of forces, perhaps. May we discuss?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_HIYA GUYS IT'S 20FUCKING18 Happy New Years! Happy Belated Holidays!_ **

**_Happy-it's-a-new-chapter!_ **

**_Uh, if you like klance in the slightest bit...sit down. There's your warning ;)_ **

"What...what's  _that_  supposed to mean?" Keith demanded, practically shoving Shiro and Allura out of the way to get to Lance.

Lance just blinked, acting cool. "I'd like to open a chance of negotiation," He gestured at the rest of Voltron, "I have reason to believe that combining our efforts can make a greater impact in Emperor Zarkon's ideals."

Keith elbowed his way past Shiro's bulk, and grabbed Lance by the collar, "Are you  _insane?_  You're asking us to take partnership with the current ruler of the Galra empire! The  _bad_  guys!"

Lance gently took Keith's hand off his collar, and stepped aside. "Lotor is Emperor  _Pro-Tem_. He won't stay Emperor for much longer. Emperor Zarkon may wake any day, and then your issues- _our_  issues will grow exponentially. But now that the Emperor is on his deathbed, we can take charge...possibly, end Zarkon's reign?"

Allura coughed, "Are you saying that Prince Lotor has his interests in killing his father?"

Lance straightened his back, "I can send out a hailing frequency to call The Prince and his Generals to a neutral planet." He glanced at Pidge, "You can keep watch."

Coran and Shiro shared a quick glance of confusion.

Allura held up her hand, "You didn't answer my question."

Lance shrugged, "All I can say is; Lotor is willing to go to lengths to end his father's reign."

Allura turned to look at the team, and took a deep breath. "Send out a hailing signal. We will meet in two days."  
  
  


_____________________  
  
  


Lotor groaned when the ship's comm started beeping. He glanced up at Axca who was still stitching the gash across his abdomen closed. He gestured for her to let him up, but she pushed back down firmly, and gave him a dangerous look. He decided that he was too tired to fight, and settled back on his arms, and checked around the medical room to see if anyone was free. He caught Ezor finishing the knot of her tourniquet, and called her over.

"Yeah?"

"Could you check who's hailing us?"

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and nodded. She moved up to the large screen and tapped out the commands to let her track the signal. She gasped in surprise. "Sir...you might want to be here. It's Voltron."

Chaos. Lotor was waiting for this, but his mind was suddenly numb, and he felt like he couldn't control himself. He was having no thoughts. He just clapped, pulled on a shirt, and ordered everyone to, 'look lively.'

Lotor didn't have  _time_  to deal with negotiating right now. The mission to reclaim the rebel planet had almost killed Zethrid. But a tough girl she was, she'd just needed to treat the bullet in her chest, and she was already up and kicking.

Lotor was moving chairs, trying to make the med-bay look like a normal room. Showing weakness to Voltron would be an amateur move. He pointed at Narti, "Narti, get ready to trace the signal. Ezor, take that damn tourniquet off, you can bleed for a few minutes. Acxa, cover up that bruise, Zethrid-" Lotor paused, seeing the largest general, still looking like she was in shambles, but she looked stubborn. Her suit was tattered, and scratched, visibly. "Zethrid, stay out of the shot."

There was a uniform, ' _Yes, sir.'_

Narti established the connection, and everyone made the effort to make everything look spotless. Lotor had to pull on his suit, the firm taughtness of the bodysuit against his stitches stung terribly, but it was something he'd just have to deal with.

The screen blinked on, and Lotor put his hands behind his back. The signal was clearing, and the hologram expanded.

Lotor hoped his surprise didn't register on his face.

" _Lance?"_ Zethrid whispered, she cleared her throat, and gave Acxa a sheepish glance.

"Voltron." Lotor acknowledged, he drew himself away from Lance, and to the maiden, he bowed his head in respect, "Princess Allura."

"Prince Lotor." She quipped sharply in response.

" _Emperor_  Lotor." Ezor corrected.

Allura waved her hand dismissively, "Pro-Tem."

"Titles don't matter," Lotor cut them off, "You hailed us. I hope there was a reason?"

This time it was Lance to speak, "Yes. I was thinking about joining forces."

Lotor shared a quick glance with his Generals behind him, and then turned to Lance, "What deal do they propose?"

Lance's expression turned the slightest bit sheepish, "Actually, sir, I was the one to extend the proposition."

"Oh?" Lotor said, later realizing he'd put too much disapproval in his voice.

Lance winced, "Sir, we have the same goal- to take out Zarkon."

Lotor held up a finger, "I believe Voltron's mission is to take out the Galra empire, the king being a step in the scheme."

"Guilty as charged," Allura piped, "We want to take out all influence of the Galra Empire."

"May I speak?" the Black Paladin asked, glancing at Lotor, and then to Allura. Allura nodded in confirmation. The Black Paladin glanced at Lotor. Lotor waved his hand, letting him continue.

"May I suggest a compromise?"

Out of the corner of Lotor's eye, he saw Lance mouth a silent 'thank you' to the Black Paladin.

"You may," Lotor replied.

The Black Paladin held out his hands. A gesture Lotor recognized. It was one that would make the opposing party believe that they are being appealed to. "If the Galra empire is taken out, we are setting the universe into a Dynastic cycle. Another race is bound to take over."

"Like the Alteans," The Red Paladin voiced, directing his words to the Princess. Accusingly. Lotor smiled wryly, he could warm up to this team.

The Yellow Paladin started, meekly, "Ye-Yeah we could set up a democracy instead. You know, checks and balances-"

"A  _democracy?_ " Axca blurted, "That would turn corrupt in only a few decades."

"You don't know the other alien races like we do," Zethrid added.

The Green Paladin fixed her glasses, "We  _do_  know that they don't want to be ruled by you."

Lotor snorted, "Nice one, if it hadn't been such a low blow. At least it's congruence to your height."

The Green Paladin was about to open her mouth in fervor when the Black Paladin gestured for her to close it.

" _Anyway,_ " Lance segued, "We can figure that out later, but we can currently team up, can't we?"

Lotor's voice almost cracked with hope, "And that means that Lance is back with us?"

Lance grinned, "I was never gone."

\---

" _I was never gone?!_  What does he mean?" Keith cried, pacing around Shiro's room, probably making a permanent indentation in the floor. "What about Voltron? Does it just not exist anymore?"

"Keith, can you calm down?"

"As soon as this starts making  _sense!"_  Keith replied.

"Emotions don't have to make sense."

Keith turned on his heel sharply, "Incorrect, we created a whole branch of science to understand emotions- psychology. And if you're going to tell me that psychology is a waste of time, I'll-"

"Woah, okay, where is this temper coming from?"

"It's always been there, just bottled up and fermented in the basement for about 16 years."

"And this is a good time to pop the bottle and take a swig?"

Keith sighed, sitting on the floor. "Just...he's been with us from the beginning, and he's really important. He's the Blue Paladin."

Shiro moved closer to Keith, and rubbed his back, "I know this seems like an irrational thought from Lance's side...but if he thinks that it's the best for him..."

"Why don't you stop him Shiro? He won't listen to me. And you brought him back- if not to stay, then  _Why?_ "

Shiro's gaze went downcast. "Keith...That's not how a team works. We can't force Lance to stay-"

Keith growled, turning sharply on Shiro, "That's what you said about Pidge! What is this, Shiro? Why are you so ambient on letting us fall apart? We were new back then, and everything was shaky, but don't you damn say that Lance doesn't want to be part of this team. He's put his life on the line for you, me, the whole team,  _damnit_  Coran too! He  _wants_  to be with us, deep down-"

"Keith." Shiro's voice was incredibly soft, but at the same time, "Keith, you didn't see Lance on that ship. He's fitting in. He's  _happy_  about it. And that's what I want for him."

"He's being manipulated."

"No Keith." Shiro's laugh was wry and sad. "He's not. He really wants to be there. I can't blame him. If he really thinks he can't be accepted here with us, we have to let him go."

"But...but I don't want him to go. I want Lance. Stupid jokes and all, and why doesn't that fucker realize that we want him too?"

Shiro pulled Keith in closer, "I know, Keith. I know. It'll pass over, it's just a matter of time-"

"Fuck, Shiro, you don't get it. I love him."

\---

"We should try to find a neutral planet to discuss on," Lance said, feet propped on the desk, an Altean fruit in his hand. (It tasted like a guava, but it was bright pink) The video comm resonated from the small, blue, puck-like device set in front of him. Lotor's image nodded. The hologram shimmered slightly due to interference but cleared up again. 

"There aren't  a lot of neutral planets..." Ezor muttered, her arms folded. "Less, that would allow Galrans to hold a diplomatic meeting."

Lance licked his lips and nodded, thinking. "Are there no alien race that the Galran are on good terms with?"

Ezor and Lotor shared a quick glance. It wasn't even really a glance. Their eyes just met, for a split second, heads didn't turn. It was a fluid gesture that Lance had barely picked up. "Druids." Ezor finished.

Lance furrowed his brows and set the fruit down. "The alchemists?"

Lotor almost  _whined,_  "The druids practice in the science of the main life force, quintessence. They'd never stoop as low as to practice a pseudoscience."

"Alchemists." Ezor simplified, almost grinning at the look of distaste shot towards her by the Prince. "Anyway," she continued, "The Druids don't usually allow Galrans on their planets, but Lotor has a good word with them, they're about as neutral as we can get."

"Don't the druids work for Haggar?"

"Only some," Lotor answered, "The rest of the race is impartial towards all races."

"Perfect! I'll inform the princess about the progress." Lance smiled. "Tell Narti, Z, and Axca I say 'hi.'"

Ezor waved, "I'll pass on the message."

Lotor's dismissal was just a wary look and, "I hope you have this all under control, Lance. I'm taking quite a blind jump with this move."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll get you a checkmate," Lance winked, and then reached forward to turn the device off. He leaned back, the chair creaking with him, and took a breath. He stretched his limbs, and spun around, getting off the chair, and opening the door. It would be dinner soon, and he should probably report to the mess hall. He passed Keith coming out of Shiro's room, but didn't catch much of his expression, as it was hidden by the angle. 

Shiro stepped out soon, and his brows raised when he saw Lance, "Everything okay?"

Lance nodded, feeling the urge to ask why Shiro would be concerned but pushed it off. "Just going to the mess. Want to join?"

Shiro glanced over to Keith's form, and then back at Lance. "Yeah. I also want to talk to you about a few things."

Lance nodded, and started walking, "Go on,"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?"

Lance bit his lip, unsure on where the conversation was going to go, "Shiro. Listen. I don't want you guys to take it personally, but I just gotta. You know. Things happened back with Lotor and I don't want to bring it back."

Shiro's brows furrowed and his mouth made a straight, grim line. "Like what?"

"It's nothing," Lance answered, walking. Trying to get Shiro off of his tail. 

Shiro's strides were longer though, and he'd already intercepted Lance's path. "If you're avoiding it, it's not 'nothing.' Lance, I want you to speak to me as a friend."

"That's great Shiro, maybe you should've shown some of this  _acuity_  when I wanted to cry myself back to sleep every time I woke up." Too harsh. Shit. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

Shiro seemed struck, "You felt that way?"

Lance looked disgusted, "How was I supposed to feel when I was shot down, continuously told to keep my opinions to myself, never comforted? When I'm emotionally handicapped because I've always been surrounded by people who were ready to talk to me. But I can't talk to any of you. I can't be that selfish, you were all going through so much, and I'd have to be blind not to notice that you all were hurting. Paying attention to me should've been the last of your worries. Suddenly I realize I'm just an insignificant drop in an ocean, and space is so infinitely vast- and I'm  _drowning._  The only thing I  _could_  feel was self-pity."

It was deathly quiet, and Lance realized his cheeks were salty, and wet with tears. He hastily wiped them away, and took a shaky breath, "I'm hungry, want to walk to the dining hall?"

Shiro didn't what else to do, other than reach forward, and pull the younger boy into his arms. Almost instantly, Lance was sobbing.

________________

 

Allura's voice was far away, dampened. Like someone had just placed foam in Keith's ears.

" _Set course for the nearest druid planet."_

" _It's in the Theta cluster,"_ Lance added. He was right next to him. Keith glanced to his right, and caught Lance giving him a smile. He was in his usual skinny jeans ensemble with his signature, ridiculous, green jacket that made him look like he was wearing something from another century. 

Keith hated to admit it. Lance looked better in purple. Not as good as he looked in blue. But better. More alive. It brought out those nebulae eyes. 

" _When does Lotor plan to make contact?"_  Pidge asked, her voice drawling and sarcastic. 

" _Anytime now, his ship's been going through some repairs."_

_"After we wrecked it? I'd imagine."_

There was a lighthearted chuckle from the team. But Lance sounded too tinny, too forced. Keith just didn't laugh. 

" _Prepare for jump_." Allura said. Keith brought up his castle diagnostic and directed some more power to the thrusters. The wormhole opened up, and the ship slid through. 

Everything had a layer of white noise. Like some part of Keith had just been sucked out of him. Like he was being gnawed, inside-out. When he even caught sight of Lance, his heart almost started bleeding again.

Why had he always been so fragile to loss?

" _While we wait, I can make something for us to eat."_ Hunk suggested. 

" _Like...cookies?_ " Lance asked, in his ever-pleasing tone. Hunk laughed, " _Yeah, sure._ "

" _Yes!"_

They could go. They were already gone anyway. Already heading off to the kitchen, like nothing was wrong. Like they were never going to lose him. 

" _Keith? Why don't you go, lad?"_  Coran asked. Suddenly, the white noise stopped, and Keith was back in himself.

"Huh?"

"Go off, be a Paladin. Bond, and become the Yalmors you were."

Keith's gaze went downcast. "Pretend, you mean? Coran, we're going to lose him."

"Whoever said that, dear boy?"

Keith groaned and looked away, "When Lance goes back to Lotor. We're going to have to find a new Red Paladin. And it's just not going to be...the same."

Coran's gave him a well-hearted pat. "That's why you should spend time with the people you care about. Never know when you're going to lose them."

____________________

"We'll be ready to go FTL in five," Acxa announced, standing at attention. 

"Perfect," Lotor turned to Zethrid. "Z, what's the status of Daibazaal?"

"Fuckin' mess.  _But,_ the Council you hired has finally started making progress with the laws. There's more flexibility, allowing hybrid Galrans to attend Tertiary schooling systems. We're still in a Civil War in these quadrants." Zethrid brought up dots on the map. "Troops are under Commander Yener.  Victory for the empire is almost imminent."

"What does the opposing side identify as?"

Zethird frowned, trying to pronounce the name, "Blade of Marmora? Marmora, what a cheap name. Sounds like they put an infant's warble through a voice processor and asked a 70-year-old to make it out."

Lotor smirked at the insult, and turned to Narti, "Send a few unmanned drones their way. Attack the Galran fleet. Oh! And make sure we don't use daddy's drones. Use the ones that we've made."

Narti nodded, and pulled out her command module, typing away, Kova on her shoulder.

Lotor turned to his last General, "Ezor- are we ready for a jump?"

Ezor grinned, looking up from her command module, "Yup, just setting power to the scultrite chamber, and we should be up and blasting."

Lotor breathed, "Everything is running smoothly. Plans are finally in place."

Acxa cleared her throat, "Sir we still need someone to run diagnostics."

Lotor looked around the room, but frowned when he realized he was short one. 

"I-I can do it, I have it right in front of me," Ezor piped up, sifting through the files on the command module.

Acxa put her hand on Ezor's tablet, and pushed it down, "Ezor, the last time you did a diagnostics check, you accidentally turned on all of the cameras, and fried the circuit board. We still have footage from that day, and I am  _not_  willing to sift through it."

Lotor's laugh was sarcastic, "Please  _don't_  look at the footage even as a pastime. I had a guest over, and wasn't aware that the cameras were on."

" _Sir!"_  Zethrid groaned.

Acxa finished diagnostics, and they were ready for a jump. 

"Stern hold, we're jumping to the Theta cluster."

"Time to get our General back." Zethrid smiled, sitting in her seat by the helm

Lotor, couldn't agree more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost been two months since I've properly given you guys a chapter! Ah! Sorry! Life's gotten wild. Not in the best way, but I've got it all covered! Keep moving forward they say!  
> I've also been working on two more fics for another account so I kinda got me backtracked. But! I can make it better! I'm throwing some Lancelot ur way so yay? I guess? It's only time till they start fucking so I mean. Why not get it going now?  
> That's also why I upped the ages :)   
> So that the age of consent will be observed. Lance is 18. :))

  
"You all should hit the showers," Allura muttered bitterly when the paladins walked into the main bay. They had just come back from training, and they smelled like socks. Wet. Socks. Never a good combination, they grew fungus and got all gross. Teenage boys weren't much diffrent, Allura supposed. Pidge automatically gravitated away from the boys.  
Pidge just didn't sweat, and it seemed like a superpower, considering the fact that she would never have to smell like Lance, Keith and Shiro after a training session.  
"Man, Lance, those were some good shots!" Hunk said, slapping the Cuban boy on the black playfully.  
"Oh dude, thanks. Training's gotten so much easier compared to Lotor's work, y'know? He's worse than Iverson. Rides you till you break apart." Lance chuckled, sharing a quick laugh with Hunk.  
Keith's face contorted in disgust. "You have sexual relations with the Emperor of the Galra Empire?"  
Lance looked bewildered, "No, dude, gross. It's just an expression. It's just that he's really hard on me, and demands like, a better physical endurance." He paused, and grimaced, "That doesn't sound any better."  
"I got the gist of it." Keith muttered, putting a hand in his hair and ruffling it. Sending a spray of sweat onto Allura and Pidge.   
Allura's request was tight-lipped, "Please, go to the showers."   
"We can take the group showers, like good old Garrison days, right?" Shiro chuckled, elbowing Keith to play along. A silent cue to ask the younger man to be more social.   
"The Garrison days were the bane of my existence." Keith replied with a scowl.  
"Team bonding! Let's go!" He turned back and gave Pidge a wayward glance, "Sorry you can't join in,"  
Pidge grimaced, "I'm thankful I can't join in."  
"Me too Pidge." Keith muttered, but he was soon shouldered by Shiro, and dragged off to the showers.

\---

"We're there," Ezor stated, turning around to catch Lotor absentmindedly staring off into a point on the dashboard. She followed his gaze but faltered when she noticed that he wasn't starting at a random spot. It was an open spot. The seat where Lance used to be. She glanced back at the Prince, and realized the Emperor had his eyes on her, eyebrow arched. Like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't just shown a sign of vulnerability. But what did Lance have to do with Lotor's vulnerability?  
"We're on the planet," Ezor repeated, eyes flickering away from Lotor's, not able to return the steady glare. "That Voltron asked us to come...that one."  
"I understood the first time, Ezor."  
She winced, and in her peripheral vison, she could see Zethrid cringe.   
"Send a hailing comm to Voltron again," He said, switching the legs he had crossed. "We'll have them know we're here."  
Axca was the one to respond to the order, already typing in the specific request, sending out the hailing signal. They were responded with an orange mustache, and Lotor's expression was one of unintended disgust.  
"Hello, Prince Lotor!" The mustache exclaimed, but then moved away from the camera, and turned into a man.  
"Cheif advisor Coran," Lotor chuckled, "Amusing to see you alive and well."  
Coran's grin was sheepish, "You were just a lad, didn't know you'd remember."  
Allura's expression matched those that the Generals were giving him.   
Lotor and Coran continued, however, "Father made me memorize the names of the Court Of Voltron. I wasn't let out of the palace otherwise."  
Coran seemed wary as he asked the next question, "Was this before or after the..."  
Lotor's answer was bitter, "After. The quintessence is running out of my father as we speak. Shall we hurry this transaction, we can strike."  
Allura cleared her throat, "The Paladins are at the showers, they should be out soon,"  
"The paladins and Lance," Zethrid specified.   
Allura looked ready to shoot daggers at the large Glaran. "The Paladins, and a communicative team member that's the only thing holding us together- are at the showers."  
Zethrid turned to Lotor, "She's like you."  
Lotor glanced over to his oldest general, "In what sense,"  
"Pretty and bitter."  
Lotor chuckled half heartedly, but agreed.

\---

"Lance, what are those?" Hunk asked, running a finger up a large scar across the Cuban's abdomen. Lance's muscles tensed under his friend's hand, and he pulled off the shirt completely. He looked down at which scar Hunk was pointing at, and frowned. "Not totally sure."  
Shiro's voice sounded pained from behind him, "Lance, what are all of these?"  
"Guys," Lance laughed, brushing them off, "don't worry about it." He edged away from the looks of the older Paladins. Uncomfortable. Exposed. Stared at.  
"Lance, is everything going okay at Lotor's?" Hunk asked, "Listen, if this is what he does to you- you don't deserve it. You need to break this cycle-"  
"Guys, it's not like that. Lotor's great."  
"So you just grew those?" Keith snapped, arms folded. He was in his boxers, and he had a bar of soap in his hands.   
Lance's back was on the tiled walls, and he'd realized that this was a horrible idea. He looked at the oldest Paladin, and cleared his throat, "Shiro, could I talk to you for a second?"  
The oldest paladin looked concerned, but started a brisk walk away from the rest. He paused by the showers, and wheeled around to look at Lance. "What is it?"  
Lance's fingers wound together, and he glanced away. Not sure how to meet the Black Paladin's look. It was so concerned, and caring, and that set Lance off. "It was the arena."  
Shiro seemed a bit taken aback, "The arena? You were sent into the arena?"  
"It was just for a technicality. Sort of like an...initiation."  
Shiro seemed shaken, "Lance, I didn't- initiation?"  
"I was fine, just fought a big rock,"  
Shiro's expression turned alarm, and his hand reached out, to gingerly touch Lance's shoulder, "They gave you weapons, right?"  
Lance shook his head, "It was just a one on one thing."  
There was a deadly pause between the two men, and Shiro's expression darkened, "You shouldn't go back."  
"It wasn't his fault, okay. It was a Council-"  
Shiro's look was stone-hard, something that Lance hadn't seen on the Black Paladin-ever. Out of sheer surprise, Lance took a few steps back, hitting Keith's bare chest.   
To add to Lance's surprise, the Red Paladin's voice was something among the line of concern. "You were in the arena?"  
"Guys, just stop freaking out about it."  
"Lance, we need to talk about this, you can't just leave this alone." Hunk said.   
Something curled in the bottom of Lance' stomach, and he looked away, "I'll shower in my old room." He finished, grabbing his shirt of a bench, and heading out of the team showers. He wasn't ready to sit down and talk about issues. That would be like beating a dead horse. Pointless. Lance had nothing important to share- he was nothing important to be concerned about. All he had to do was make sure his head was out of the water- and that he wasn't struggling to breathe.   
That was how pathetic he was. He needed to remember to breathe.  
"Lance, m'boy, why heading out in such fevor?" Coran asked as Lance passed him briskly.   
Lance turned, "Nothing Coran, just wanted to head for the showers."  
Coran nodded, the mustache on his face rising slightly as he smiled under it, "Your friend Lotor called,"  
"Oh?"  
"He hasn't changed one bit- except he looks a lot older."  
Lance paused at the thought, "You know Lotor...before?"  
Coran nodded, a wistful look on his face, "The young Prince used to come to a few meetings with his father. When the war was occurring. He never met Allura, through. King Alfor put his daughter to sleep long before Altea was blown apart...Lotor was very young then. Only two or three. He was born in a war, and has been living in wars ever since."  
"That's-"  
"He's on the decided planet, if you must know, we should reach there in a few tocks," Coran said, a natural smile on his face.  
Lance tried to reciprocate, but couldn't bring himself to, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Leaving Voltron?"  
Coran raised a brow, "Well my boy, you aren't officially leaving, are you? You'll still be an ally to our cause, just working as a separate branch of Voltron. Like the Blade of Marmora, or the Rebels."  
Lance would've answered. But there was a dull thump that shook through the castle. They'd landed. So he took a deep breath instead, and gave Coran a smile, "Thanks Coran, guess I should go hit the showers, huh?"  
Coran gave him a caring pat on the shoulder, and watched the young boy leave. His face fell when Lance had went into his room. Coran was going to miss that boy.

\---

The shower was the best place to cry. It was't the most satisfying, for sure, but it was much safer to cry under the rain than out in public. Especially that the warm stream hid his tears, making the drops that were falling from above, mix with the ones that were falling from his eyes. He knew he was doing the right thing. The right thing for Voltron. For the sake of both sides. For himself. He wouldn't have been able to look in the mirror again if he'd come back to Voltron. He clenched his teeth, head against the wall, and tried to breathe.   
Just.  
Breathe.  
But breathing didn't seem to be working, because he was hiccuping on breaths, and the weight that was crushing his lungs didn't seem to leave.   
So he screamed.

\---

"We don't need to take our lions, do we?" Keith looked up from his seat.  
Allura shook her head, "But I do suggest taking Black, incase we need to get out of the situation quickly."  
"Do you guys still think this is a trap?" Lance asked, sounding a bit hurt.  
"I-no, of course not."  
"Then why do we need Black?"  
Shiro gave Allura a look, trying to tell her to stand down, and went to put a hand on Lance's shoulder. The Cuban boy jumped visibly. Shiro bent down from his height to whisper something in Lance's ear, which seemed to make him come to an agreement.   
Allura let out a drawn sigh, and put her hands back on the two orbs by her side, landing the ship onto the aired planet. The Druids that lived on the planet lived on a different hemisphere, one that was actually habitable. The Northern Hemisphere was arid, and cracked. No matter, however.   
"We won't be needing Black," Keith said, darkly. Lotor's ship was in view, and the small figures standing beside it were the Generals.   
Something fluttered in Lance's stomach, and he swallowed some excitement, "Let's Go."  
Allura shook her head, "I mean no harm, but I would  prefer not going into a Galra vehicle. We will speak outside."

—-

Lotor put his arm up to shield himself from the debris that plumed up when the Altean castle landed.   
"That's pretty impressive," Zethrid muttered, sizing the castle up.   
"We should get one of those," Ezor added, hands on her hips, head to the side, looking at the castle with a more materialistic prospect in mind.   
"I just hope the princess isn't going to have a rod up her-" Axca lowered her voice when the door of the castle opened, the figures of Voltron there. Lance was up in front of the odd formation, grinning wide.  
The ache in Lotor's body suddenly dissipated, a bit more relaxed, seeing his General smiling again.   
The princess was the first to talk, curt, and straight to the point. "If we must discuss indoors, I'm not comfortable talking in your ship."  
Axca's voice was low, "Whatever it is, it's sideways."  
Lotor just smiled, trying to make it seem genuine, "I understand, your ship then?"  
She nodded in affirmation, gesturing towards the castle, "Please, follow me."  
The Generals and Lotor kept their weapons on them, even when Allura asked them to hand over their blasters, they kept the rest. Knives, daggers, and a small taser. Lance drifted close, dropping back to see Zethrid first.  
His expression went from cheerful to worried, eyes tracing the covered gash on her armor. "Lotor took you to the mission, didn't he?"  
Zethrid shrugged, "It went fine, not as bad as it looks."  
"Z, you're limping and there is a wide gash running through your gamma-proof armor."  
"She's a tough girl," Lotor quipped from behind them. Zethrid tensed. Slightly. Enough though. Enough for Lance to know that Lotor had become stricter. Enough to hear the venom in his voice wasn't just metaphorical anymore. Lotor was pissed.   
Ezor just put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Don't worry about him. He didn't like the Princess's way of meeting."  
"Lance?" Shiro, from ahead whirled to check where the Cuban Boy has went.  
"Run off, Blue," Axca said, "The Alteans are pretty possessive about what they have."  
There it was. The Generals were terse. Tense. Lance wasn't 'Lance' in a diplomatic mission with Voltron. Lance was now back to Blue again. He just gave the Galra a quick nod, and fell back with the others.   
They were led to the main hall. A long couch on one side. And one facing it on the opposite end. Kept apart by about ten feet, the middle room was empty.   
The Garland took their place on the couch closest to the exit, team Voltron facing them.   
Coran soon entered and joined the team sitting on the white couch. He turned and gave Lotor a quick, friendly smile, and was responded by a hint of acceptance.   
"So," Shiro started, "We can start with introductions. I'm Shiro-"  
"Ex-Paladin of Black," Axca noted, and went down the line, "Keith-current Black Paladin, Hunk, Paldin of Yellow, Pidge the small one in Green, Chief Advisor Coran, And Princess Allura. Of the would be Altea."  
Allura stiffened, "Altea would be alive and thriving if your race hadn't blown it up."  
Lotor gave Axca a warning look, "Well, it wasn't our doing. And we're here to help you avenge your planet-"  
"Your father blew it up!" She cried, unable to keep herself from leashing out. Such pressure she'd used to keep all this anguish away from the Paladins. But now he was here. His son. In her father's castle. As a guest. Taking away her Paladin. "Your father destroyed my planet, my people, my race! And he has felt nothing for doing such a crime. In fact, he probably celebrated with his wife, taking her to bed, and made you."  
It was deadly silent. Zethrid's hand was about to go to her belt to pull out a knife until Ezor's hand caught her. Kova broke the silence by purring softly.   
Lotor took a breath. Eyes shifting for a moment to Lance.   
Lance had his hands on his mouth, terrified of what could happen next. Allura has just insulted the current Emperor of the Galra Empire.  
Diplomacy, was the art of restraining power, Lotor reminded himself. So he did. And Acxa's grip on his thigh tightened for support.  
"I understand why you might feel this way, Princess, but we are only here to help. We can make your journey to take down the current empire so much easier. Why, with my knowledge of what goes on, and your..." He tried to take away the edge in his voice, "Voltron."  
"We won't have a Voltron when you take away our Red Paladin." Keith snapped.   
Lance's let out a huff of breath, "Keith, please."  
"No, he's right," Shiro answered. "We won't be able to form Voltron without Lance. This provides only loss for us."  
Lotor swallowed thickly, and nodded, "I see. We'll have to see what we can do about that."  
"Or, you just won't take Lance." Allura hissed. It was a shared nod between Voltron. No hesitation. Nods everywhere, except from Coran and Lance.  
"You've been hurting him." Hunk whispered.  
Ezor's eyebrows shot up, "Hurting?"  
"Scars." Keith snapped, "He has scars."  
"Guys, please stop," Lance protested, trying to tame the fire.  
"I thought this would be the best, but I'm convinced as well." Shiro said. "You sent a 18 year old boy into an arena."  
"It wasn't my decision!" Lotor cried, "You think I wanted to?"  
"Certainly didn't mind!" Keith replied, hands balled into fists.  
"Lay off," Axca hissed. Kova's purrs were distressed.  
"We can't trust the Galrans!" Allura added, as if declaring a court order. "All you do is take,"  
"That's seems like a pretty general statement there, Princess." Lotor seethed. He was losing his cool, and if this continues, he would not restrain himself. To hell with Voltron. Who did they think they were? His whole life, he'd dealt with 'not being Galran enough,' and now? And now he was suddenly grouped into a mass of dictators and genociders that he had no control over. "Haven't you heard, not all Galra are bad."  
Allura turned up her chin, "If I gave you a bowl of food, and one piece was poisoned, would you eat it?"  
Lotor didn't stop, and he stood, all anger and raw power. "My race is not to be involved in a stupid political prop for you to justify hating me!"  
"Your race, killed off mine!"  
Lotor took a few steps forward, "Allura, I've never told people many, many things. One would be, what my other half is."  
"Probably Druid," she snapped.  
"It's not. And I assure you, knowing that my father killed off your race was just as hard on me as it was on you-"  
"NO IT WASN'T! You didn't watch your planet burn to flames, children crying-"  
"I'm Altean!" Lotor reeled. He'd never told anyone. Not personally. He'd never actually come out and said it. The people who knew, knew by other means. By his father, rumors. What be it. He'd never told anyone. Not even his Generals. "I'm...Altean."  
It was quiet again. A wash of regret, pain, surprise, fluttered over the Princess, and she broke her gaze, looking down. "We shall continue this conversation tomorrow."  
Lotor nodded silently.   
"And we will reach a consensus. Till then, the castle is open to you. And your Generals. Thank you, you may leave."  
Lotor uncurled his fingers, and nodded curtly. "Thank you for your time, princess Allura, we shall see ourselves to the guest rooms."

—-

Lotor chuckled, "You kept the observatory,"  
Coran nodded, "you loved it so much as children. I thought, as long as we had you here, might remind you of something pleasant."  
Lotor smiled, "I used to run here and hide under the tables whenever father got angry."  
"You probably memorized all of the Altean star maps."  
Lotor's face fell, "Allura has much to learn".  
"As a diplomat and as a leader. That's why the Black lion didn't chose her," Coran agreed, settling on the small ledge by the side of the observatory.  
Lotor shifted to sit by the advisor, "I hate to bring up this topic to you, but..." he laughed drily, "Father won't listen, and mother's driven herself to the brink of insanity."  
"What is it?"  
"How should I forget? Forget myself. The empire. My life. I want it all just, gone."  
Coran's brows knitted together, "What have you tried?"  
"Everything. God," his head was in his hands, "everything. Killing, sex, self-medicating. None of it works. I occasionally feel better when I can talk about it, but I can't do that to my Generals."  
"Lotor, you should tell them more about yourself."  
"Like how I want to find a spire and hang myself from it?"  
"Don't say that."  
"Oh, and Lance. I want to know about Lance. That's why I called you."  
Coran looked into Lotor's deep, vilot eyes. "Yes?"  
"What does he like, what can I do to make him feel welcome with me?"  
"To court him? I have no idea."  
"Not to court him! To the team, to my, possé."  
Coran settled to looking out to the stars on the observatory, and was suddenly reminded of a young Lotor, flipping through the holograms of the stars, under a table, gaping wide to the screen. "Ask him."  
"I'm terrified to. I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm afraid that I shall scare him away. I'm afraid of how much I want to make him feel welcome. How much I want to see him grow, and flourish. I would gladly topple stars of their axis for him if that would make him laugh."  
"It sounds like you care for him."  
"It sounds like I'm setting myself up for doom. My father cared, he even loved. Look where if got him."  
Coran shook his head, "Love was never your father's mistake. Following it blindly was."  
Lotor shook his head, "Lance."  
"He likes the stars." Coran said simply.  
Lotor looked out to the vast inky blackness that projected Altea's night sky. Or the sky that would've been seen on Altea. "The stars."  
"Should I call him?" Coran asked, "He'd like seeing this."  
"I-I don't think you should."  
Coran stood, "Lance will be here in a few minutes, I'll just go call him."  
"But I don't know Earthen customs! I might ruin everything! I might give him a kiss and it might be assumed as an act of domestic violence- Coran!"  
But the older man was gone, and Lotor was left, waiting for someone who he had no idea why he wanted to talk to.

 

 

This hasn’t been beta’d so I’m sorry if you catch any errors!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Next chapter's gonna be a short one! But I think it will be liked by all the Lancelot army that I've managed to mangle. This chapter was also longer than usual, so I hope that's liked <3  
> Also, I again apologize for not updating sooner, I need someone to keep me on track with this stuff lmao.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shorter than I'd like...*sigh***

The fact that Lance was smiling when he sauntered up, was terrifying. The smile, almost made Lotor's heart slam out of his ribcage. Lotor wasn't usually the one to feel something towards another person- he wasn't... _built_  for that. It was odd to feel slightly relived by just seeing soemone's face.   
"Coran said you might want to talk to me?" Lance asked, hand on a hip, and looked up, and his jaw went slack. His blue eyes shining under the lights of the synthetic night sky. He took a breath, and his hands went on his chest, crossing over. Guarded.   
"I didn't really have a topic," Lotor said, "Coran suggested that I should talk to you about...everything."  
Lance's eyes fixed upon the Galran Prince, "I would like to talk to you too."  
Lotor's posture turned ridgid again. He'd turned back into a diplomat instead of someone that could ease back into a normal conversation. "Yes?"  
Lance lowered and sat back on his haunches, taking a last look at the stars. His heart dropping at the unknown constellations. He turned to the prince, "I want to talk to you about what happened in the room...about Allura."  
"Can people not change?" Lotor muttered, "Can it be too hard to believe that I want to return the Galran empire to an era of peace?"  
"Your people did kill other people," Lance added, "that's the impression that Allura will be under for the rest of her life. It's hard to change past notions towards a whole race,"  
Lotor's brows knit together, and his posture went from rigid to solid rock. His face turned into a blank slate, and he looked back at the sky, "I see."  
"I mean, what  _was_  your plan in the first place? Feel up to Allura?"  
Lotor seemed to become disgusted, and he got up, "I have nothing to talk about, Lance, you may go back to your room. I shall see you in the morning, I will send for Axca to wake you,"  
Lance winced, "Lotor-"  
"It's getting late."  
"It's not even-"  
Lotor went up to the projector, and he pressed on a few buttons, and the stars started to shift on the projector. Lotor didn't seem to even acknowledge Lance's presence anymore, he was doing his own work, sifting through the cosmos. Finding something.   
"I don't know who you plan to chose anymore, Lance." Lotor said, giving him a glance, "If it happens to the Galra, however, I shall have you know that the Paladins may change-" he turned back to the stars, "It's happened before."  
"Lotor, I wanted to-"  
But the conversation was already over, and Lotor was zooming in on a cluster of stars. Trying to find something so obscure, Lance couldn't figure it out.   
"What is this?" Lance tried, trying to make the prince talk again.  
His answer was clipped, "An observatory."  
Lance continued the efforts. It usually seemed to work. Keep talking until he got a satisfactory response, "How do you know how to use Altean technology?"  
Lotor's glare was biting. He turned back to the stars, and kept on zooming into a specific location.   
Lance swallowed thickly, and got up, "I'll leave." He glanced back at Lotor one last time, and, meekly, "I'll be in the Red lion."  
Lotor just gave a harrumph of a response.

\---

Lotor made sure Lance had left until he zoomed in on the planet he'd been meaning to look at. A scattered ghost of a planet. Shattered from an ion blaster that had made the planet turn into a supernova. Eating up all it's life, and it's burning cities turned into charcoaled dust.   
 _"Father, where do we live?" The child asked. Fresh out of his training, white hair matted back with sweat, and his yellow eyes wide and expectant. Still expecting love and appreciation from the man he called 'father.'_  
 _Zarkon looked at the young boy with a look of disconcert, like he didn't want to deal with this at the moment, "What do you mean?"_  
 _Lotor looked out the ship's window that looked upon a live planet. It's clouds swirling and its seas blue with life. He looked back at the Emperor, "The people who inhabit the planet down there. They call it there home. But we live here. In space. In a shuttle, and we keep moving, conquering. Where do we..._ live _?"_  
 _"Your mother was Altean. I'm Galran. From Daibazaal."_  
 _The young boy's eyes widened at the thought, "So I have two whole planets to call home?"_  
 _Zarkon's eyes went half-lidded and glassy, "Altea's burned to bits. Daibazaal has torn itself apart from the seams."_  
 _The boy pursed his lips, "But they're still where I am from, right? Even if they are nonexistent?"_  
 _Sendak looked from the Emperor to his child, a look of distaste at how the Emperor would soon deal with the issue. The time would've come- when Lotor figured out what it meant to be born of two lineages. Sendak just wondered if now would be the best time. He kept his mouth closed, however._  
 _Zarkon's answer was simple, unwavering, "You. Belong nowhere."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _Zarkon turned to his child, not making the attempt to comfort the terror out of the boy's eyes, "You come from two species, Lotor. This means you are half Altean, and half Galran. Because of this, you belong nowhere. Acceptance will be a dream for you- so it's time you wake up."_  
 _"No one will...?"_  
 _Sendak spared the boy a look of pity, and turned back to the Emperor, "Sir, Alfor's allies are close to the edge of our empire, what are your orders?"_  
 _"Try the new experiment the witch has been testing on them," Zarkon said, getting out of his seat, leaving the boy wide-eyed, confused, and purely shaken. "Father..."_  
 _"Find Ulaz, he can explain everything to you," Zarkon added as a second thought._  
 _The Young boy waited for the Emperor to leave the room, and bolted, eyes shining with tears. He was racing through the labbyrinth of corridoors, waving through mobs of sentries, soldiers- an the witch. She jostled him by the shoulders, and held him infront of her. firmly._  
 _"_ _Where are you going in such a rush?"_  
 _"To-to Ulaz,"_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _The young boy didn't know what to articulate, so he stuck with the truth, "He's going to explain...why I'm a hybrid. I want to know where I'm from."_  
 _Haggar's fangs peeked out from her lips, and she raised a brow, "I can show you Altea."_  
 _The young boy's heart hammered in his rib cage. He'd never liked the witch-whenever his father took him to meet her, she was always doing some runic chants. It scared him. But somehow, fear was the last of his worries. Hesitantly, he nodded._  
 _Soon, he was standing in the middle of one of those dreaded runic circles, druids on the four corners of the room, murmuring. Chanting a spell, most likely. None of it made sense to him, until Haggar knelt down, and touched one of the farthest lines of the circle, and whispered, "Altea,"_  
 _A blast of energy rippled through the room, and the light soon swallowed the yound boy, but he got what he asked for. He was projected-light years away, to a far constellation, and he was looking apon a beautiful planet. Swirling blues, whites, and yellows. Slight bursts of pink that emerged through the clouds. The young boy grinned at the utopia. Altea. That's where he-no, his mother came from._  
 _He frowned, when the image started to shimmer, and the colors on the planet started to dull. The explosion caught him in suprise, and he toppled backwards back into reality, his head was cradled in a Druid's arms, Haggar standing above him._  
 _"He can't take much more," The Druid said, looking up to the witch. Haggar just gave him a wave, and with her other hand, pushed upon his forehead, "Dibazaal."_  
 _A darker, red and grey planet. The signifying colors of the Galran race. The planet wasn't spherical, but a jagged meteor of sorts. One side, smooth and showed signs of life, like little twinkling lights. Then a mountain in the underside, kept in perpetual darkness. The young boy immediately recognized the planet was from where his father came from. A burst of blue light emanated from the top part of the cap, a quasar of sorts, that split the whole planet in half, and large ships zoomed past the boy's astral form. Zipping away. Inhabitants._  
 _There was a low rumble, and a plume of smoke that surrounded the equator of Daibazaal, as the rift started to grow and expand. Among the blue light was whisps of black that started to curl out. A large beast. Robot. Blue, black, red and green. It had large wings, and it's sword was drawn out._  
 _Voltron._  
 _"We need to a quintessence transfusion, now," Haggar growled, "He's weaker than I expected."_  
 _His lungs were burning. Like he'd just breathed in chlorine. His lungs were ripping from the inside, and he was tearing up, shaking._

_\---_

"Red! Come on, open up!" Lance tapped on the particle barrier, frowning. He sat down in front of his lion, frowning. Hating that this was happening again. He put his hand up to the barrier, and sighed.   
 _Lance, this one is for you._  Red whispered through the barrier.  
"What do you mean?"  
There was a purr of sorrow, and Red's warmth flooded through Lance.  _For you._  
Lance got up, and put his forehead on the barrier, still confused. But he left, to find his room. Guess Voltron wasn't written in his stars anymore.

\---

It was early in the morning when they all gathered back in the room, and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere.   
"Look, Voltron won't exist if Lance leaves!" Keith hissed, "if we don't have Voltron, we can't lead our own fight."  
Lotor and his Generals beside him shared a dull look. Lotor had told them that he'd be quiet the whole conversation. That he wasn't even interested in what happened anymore.   
 _"_ _What do you mean?" Acxa asked, "I thought having Lance back would be benifital."_  
 _"It would. But for the moment, Voltron isn't convinced that Blue wants to come back with us," Lotor said, arms folded over his chest plate, "We should let Blue do the talking, don't you think?"_  
"Look," Ezor started, crossing her knees, "Lance is the one we're here for, we don't really care about the rest."  
Shiro had to hold Keith in place so that he didn't jump up to wipe the smirk of Ezor's face. It grew, however, when she saw that she was getting the Black Paladin all riled up.   
"Guys, it will all fall in place," Lance said.  
"We didn't go on any large missions because we didn't have Voltron!" Keith cried, turning on Lance sharply, "We don't have  _time_  to find a new Paladin for Red."  
"I don't think you have to, anymore." Lance whispered, his eyes void of emotion.   
"Excuse me?" Hunk asked, sounding severely affected by the sentence.   
Lance rubbed his arms, and shrugged, "Red doesn't let me in anymore,"  
Allura frowned, "What do you mean?"  
"I think I should get going now," Lance finished, getting up, he turned to Lotor, "I'll meet you outside. In a few vargas, just need to pack up,"  
He left the room, with nothing else to say.  
"That was incredibly civil," Zethid muttered, looking at her crew, "I was hoping for something better."  
"Yeah, I know, like, Voltron's no fun." Ezor agreed, getting up, her back facing Voltron. She lowered her voice, "We should get to taking out the sentinel outpost on Kal'addun, should we tell them about it?"  
Lotor shook his head, "We'll have them on outer patrol, while we go in. There are some important Galran technology in there, that Voltron would not notice. But it will prove benefital to me,"  
Acxa nodded, and looked up at Voltron, "We shall be in our ship, and we'll discuss plans from there."  
Shiro looked over the group, "That's...it? Its done?"  
"Surprisingly anticlimactic," Ezor sighed.  
Keith didn't seem finished, and he held up the finger up in Lotor's face, " _Fuck_  You."  
Lotor just blinked, the gesture making no sense, and neither did the words, "Thank you?"

 _Uhh, have any of you noticed that I don't like writing about Voltron??_  
 _I wanted a Lancelot kiss in this chapter but...it didn't happen for some reason lmao??_  
 _Expect:_  
 _-Voltron figuring out what the FUCK they're gonna do without Lance_  
 **-** _Badass Lance?_  
 _-Lots of war plans?_  
 _-They actually talk about a plan like the civil people they should be_  
 _-Uhm! I might take a break from this fic because I started a new one_


	13. Admittance

you all were expecting an update, right? well due to the fact that the author of this is fucking off in amino roleplaying instead of actually updating anything here, there's just sorta gonna maybe be like nothing. don't have faith uwu owo 

sorry but i just wanted to inform you, no false hope here :)

 

its TheCosomos, btw.


	14. PLOT CONTROL

SO THIS IS NOT CONTINUING ANYMORE BUT I'LL JUST TELL YOU ALL WHAT YOU WOULD'VE BEEN IN STORE FOR

  
SO ultimatley Shiro would've taken back the black lion, Keith would've taken back red, and Allura gets Blue.

Voltron and Lotor's gang go on a lot of missions together to reclaim parts of the Galran empire. Along the way, Lotor falls HARD for his new General and pining ensues.

Axca is a bit put off by the fact that Lotor is so enamored by Lance that she basically bitch-slaps Lotor to wake the FRICK up and get his life in control.

There are still a lot of battles going on, and Voltron + Lotor gang capture almost 30% of Galran territory.

Lotor finally is woke and tells Lance about his feelings and is slightly terrified that he will be rejected. Lance has a bi panicTM and just nods along. They kinda both confess! Cute!

However, all that shit is in the past and is forgotten quickly as Lotor finally kills Zarkon.

Lotor has a long scene of teenage angst that would've filled a whole 3,000 word chapter. Lance is there though, and comforts him. They talk about their past a lot and surprisingly Lance is the one to initiate the kiss.

Lotor is on a CLOUD NINE for most of the next two chapters where Lance/Lotor just keep giving each other soft looks and stuff as Voltron and the Generals plan on getting Lotor on the throne.

Kral Zera episode happens all over again with minor changes. [yes, Lotor is taken through the black lion] instead of Keith coming to save his ass from Sendak it's Lance.

Lotor takes the throne but is suddenly weighed down, and becomes distant for quite a while.

Along that time, Voltron keeps trying to get Lance back on their side because there's nothing to do with the Generals other than take care of the Galran army. Voltron wants to go home...and so does Lance.

Lance tries to make contact with Lotor, but his [boy]friend is super distant for weeks. Lance finally throws hands and tells Lotor to stone the fuck up and makes him sit down and listen to him.

Long emotion chapter where Lotor is a young teen and can't handle the Galran empire and kinda?? misses his dad's harsh upbringing. Even though it was toxic, Lotor knew no other sort of parenting and he misses it.

Lance is all like, 'you'll be fine all you need is a good fuck.'

Lotor: a good what?

Lance: A good fuck, here let me show you. Do Galrans have lube??

Lotor: LuBe!?

[smut scene]

Lotor is kinda feeling better. But through all this...sex Lance kinda forgot to tell Lotor that he wants to go back home.

Lotor ThRowS hAnDs and gets unnessesarily mad at Lance. Mostly mad at himself because he knew this would happen at some point.

Lance and Lotor finally figure stuff out, and Lance leaves

  
TIME SKIP OF LIKE, FIVE/SIX YEARS

  
Lance comes back to Lotor, and resumes his post as a general, but occasionally makes trips back to his family.

Filler chapter where Lance shows Lotor to his family, 'Mom, dad this is my gay, alien, King, space boyfriend.'

Lotor: IM an emperor not a king.

Lance's family: that's...great he's terrifying and so tall.

happily ever after.

thank you for coming to my Ted talk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! So I just climbed aboard the Dark!Lance train, I almost missed the ride. But here I am, indulging myself. I know I'm going to post another chapter on this story, but I'm not sure if it's going to continue from there? I do have a few ideas on what could happen. What do you guys think should happen?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He's lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583916) by [NootDoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot)




End file.
